Teach Me To Love You (HoTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Huang Zi Tao anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal,sangat mencintai kris,tapi kris sang namjachingu tao hanya menginginkan harta dari keluarga Huang saja. Tao pun dijodohkan oleh anak keluarga Kim yang sangat kaya raya bernama Suho.Akhirnya tao terpaksa menikah dengan suho.Bagaimana rumah tangga Suho dan Tao ? berhasilkah suho membuat Tao sang istri mencintainya ? chapter 6 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Yooo (^o^)/ karena FF "Sehun evil" udah tamat dan "I love you not him HunTao" juga next chap akan tamat author datang dengan beberapa FF baru, Mianhae jika author suka bikin Tao dengan pairing lain ^^

Salahkan YouTube kenapa ada video Suho X Tao, kan author jadi senyum - senyum sediri pas liat HoTao moment …Suho kalau natap ke Tao lembut gimana gitu XD

**Pengenalan Tokoh : **

**Kim Joon Myun **biasa di panggil **Suho**, berusia 22 tahun yang menjabat sebagai Direktur di perusahaan Kim Hynix, dimana perusahaan ini bergerak sebagai produsen chip memori terbesar kedua di dunia. Setelah suho lulus dan mendapatkan gelar sarjananya dari Harvard university tahun lalu, ayahnya menyerahkan Hak pemilik perusahaan pada dirinya. Kini di usia yang terbilang sangat muda membuat Suho di nobatkan menjadi direktur termuda di korea selatan. Bukan hanya kaya, tapi Suho memiliki wajah, sikap dan senyuman bak malaikat. Bukan kah Suho seorang pria perfect dan calon suami idaman bagi semua orang.

**Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kangin** usia 42 tahun ,pemilik dari perusahaan Kim Hynix sekaligus Ayah dari Suho. Sosok ayah yang tegas, dan peduli terhadap keluarga. Kangin sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya. Jangan sekali-kali mencari masalah dengannya, jika mencari masalah dengannya, siap-siap lah besoknya kau akan berada di penjara atau UGD rumah sakit. Dan jika kau ingin selamat, kau hanya perlu meminta bantuan kepada istrinya,maka kau akan selamat. Karna, kangin hanya akan menuruti perintah istrinya. Bagi kangin Suho adalah malaikat kedua dalam hidupnya.

**Kim Jung soo a.k.a Leeteuk** usia 40 tahun ,namja cantik mantan model ini adalah istri dari Kangin dan Ibu dari Suho. Wajah, sikap dan senyuman malaikat Suho itu di turunkan oleh sang Ibu. Tidak heran jika pegawai bahkan rekan bisnis menyebut Ibu dan anak itu Angel. Leeteuk yang sering di panggil Angel Without Wings sedangkan Suho dipanggil Guardian Angel.

**Huang Zi Tao** usia 19 tahun adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Game nomor satu di korea selatan yaitu GameKyu corporation. Sudah banyak game-game dari seluruh dunia di ciptakan oleh perusahaan keluarga Tao. tapi, walaupun hidup dikeluarga perusahaan game, tidak membuat dirinya maniak game berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang seorang maniak game. Tao lebih suka melakukan hal yang ia suka, paras Tao yang manis,cantik,Lugu, kulit putih, dan wajah aegyo yang siapa saja melihatnya akan mencubit pipinya gemes, banyak klien dari ayahnya ingin menjadikan Tao menantu mereka. Tapi, jangan tertipu dengan wajah tao, sebenarnya tao adalah namja keras kepala, agak kasar, berbicara se-enaknya, sama seperti sang ayah. Tao pun tidak takut melawan ayahnya. Menurut tao ayahnya adalah Raja Iblis.

**Huang Kyuhyun** usia 39 tahun adalah pemilik dari GameKyu corporation ayah dari Zi Tao. Seorang ayah yang sangat maniak bermain game, memiliki Otak super jenius sehingga tidak heran jika kyuhyun mampu membuat perusahaan yang ia jalani sukses. Kyuhyun sangat suka menjahili dan menggoda Tao sang anak dan istrinya jika dirumah. Bahkan Tao tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan jurus wushunya pada sang ayah, jika sang ayah sudah keterlaluan.

**Huang Yesung** usia 38 tahun adalah istri dari kyuhyun, namja cantik, mungil dan memiliki suara indah ini merupakan Ibu dari Zi Tao. Yesung sangat memanjakan Tao, Yesung adalah pawang dari Zi Tao jika sedang mengamuk/berantem dengan sang dady .

**Wu Yi Fan** biasa dipanggil **Kris**,usia 20tahun merupakan namja yang hobby bersenang-senang. Orang tuanya yang berada di kanada merupakan pembisnis sukses. kris berpacaran dengan tao hanya mengincar harta kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Huang saja.

**Park Chanyeol** usia 20tahun merupakan teman baik suho sekaligus seketaris dan kaki tangan suho. Chanyeol sangat menghormati keluarga Kim, karena saat chanyeol masih kecil keluarga Kim membantu chanyeol dan membiayai hidup chanyeol hingga sekarang chanyeol memiliki rumah mewah, dan kehidupan yang layak.

Teach Me To Love You~

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu tak bisa di paksakan….

Karena cinta itu adalah perasaan yang peka akan senang dan sedih…

Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan…..

Jika cinta tak ada pengorbanan cepat atau lambat akan berpisah….

Pelihara dan rawatlah cinta yang kau miliki….

Karena, jika cinta itu kau rawat dan pelihara dengan baik….

Yakin lah Cinta itu akan membuat mu bahagia….

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi menjulang ke atas. Dimana setiap namja itu berjalan akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahkan membuat siapa saja yang bertemu dia akan hormat dan memberi salam seperti "Pagi direktur kim" atau "Selamat Pagi Suho-sshi." Yap…namja itu adalah Suho ,direktur dari perusahaan Hynix. Dengan gagahnya suho berjalan kearah ruangannya. Sesekali membalas sapaan pegawainya dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Kini Suho sudah berada diruangannya, betapa sibuknya dia, sampai dikantor suho harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting yang akan menjadi penentu perusahaanya nanti. Suho yang kalau sudah bekerja akan serius tidak menyadari seketarisnya memasuki ruangannya.

"Yooo….Guardian angel kau serius sekali."

Ucap sang seketaris suho, kenapa seketaris berbicara tidak formal kepada sang diretktur ? karena, sang seketaris adalah teman baik suho, dan suho yang memang menerapkan jika di perusahaan jangan terlalu formal terhadap dirinya. suho ingin pegawainya menggangap dirinya adalah teman bukan atasan. Suho yang mendengar suara yang hampir tiap hari ia dengar, menatap seketarisnya.

Terlihat namja tinggi menjulang, wajah tampan, dan jas yang membalut badannya membuat orang akan berfikir bahwa dia adalah model. Namja yang ditatap oleh suho hanya menampilkan deretan giginya yang bagus nan putih itu.

"Yeolli, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu."

"Hehheheeh…..salah mu sendiri menatap ku seperti itu."

"Sudahlah…apa jadwal ku hari ini ?"

Chanyeol yang ditanya suho langsung membuka buku agenda berwarna hitam yang selalu ia bawa. Buku agenda itu sangat penting dalam hidup chanyeol. Kenapa ? karena, buku agenda itu berisi seluruh kegiatan suho yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan, jika hilang tamat lah riwayat hidup chanyeol. Sudah di pastikan chanyeol akan dikirim ke pemakaman oleh sang pemilik perusahaan yaitu Kangin.

" Jam 10:00 nanti meeting dengan Mr. James klien dari amerika, lalu besok jam 13:00 kau ada janji makan siang dengan Nona Shin, Jam 15:00 kau ada kunjungan ke pabrik."

"Batalkan janji makan siang dengan nona Shin."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suho membatalkan janji makan siang hanya menatap tidak percaya. Suho berani sekali membatalkan janji dengan yeoja super duper cantik yang merupakan putri dari seorang perdana metri. Jika chanyeol menjadi suho, chanyeol tidak akan mensia-siakan kesempatan ini. Tapi, dengan santainya suho menolak. Langsung saja seketaris sekaligus menjabat sebagia sahabat suho, chanyeol protes.

"Yak….kenapa kau membatalkannya ? kau tahu nona Shin sudah 3x membuat janji dengan mu. Tapi, kenapa kau menolaknya suho."

Suho yang mendengar protes chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan senyuman angelnya. Dan ,seketika chanyeol menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada lagi protes dari chanyeol, suho tahu jika chanyeol tidak akan melawan jika suho mengeluarkan senyuman maut khas keluarga kim.

–aishh….dasar keluarga angel, ibu dan anak sama saja, mengeluarkan senyuman angel seperti itu- batin chanyeol

"Suho…tadi ajhumma Leeteuk menelpon, beliau mengatakan bahwa jam makan siang kau harus menemui ayah dan ibu mu di restoran keluarga."

"Eomma ? untuk apa ?."

"Molla….beliau hanya mengatakan kau tidak boleh telat. Itu saja."

Suho yang mendengar hanya mengganguk dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya memeriksa dokumen untuk nanti ia persentasikan pada klien dari amerika.

Teach Me To Love You~

TAP….

TAP….

TAP….

TAP…..

Terlihat namja manis bermata panda menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, berjalan perlahan ke meja makan, meletakan tas dan jaket di sisi bangkunya. Memperhatikan kedua orang tuannya. Di dapur tao dapat melihat namja manis seperti dirinya yang sudah di pastikan adalah sang ibu yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi sambil mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah nan merdu. Kini manic mata Tao beralih kearah namja tampan yang sedang berkutak memainkan jari-jari itu ke benda kotak berwarna hitam.

"Dady….berhentilah bermain dengan PSP."

"Hmmm."

Tao yang mendengar balasan sang dady hanya menghela nafasnya. Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan dady yang normal. Dimana setiap pagi sang ayah membaca Koran, melihat harga saham dengan meminum secangkir kopi. Bukan ayah yang tiap hari memainkan PSP seperti anak kecil. Yesung yang sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan langsung membawa masakannya ke meja makan, dimana anak dan suaminya sudah menunggu.

"Ini untuk Tao pancake saus strawbwerry."

Tao yang mendapatkan sarapan makanan kesukaannya, langsung memeluk momy ya dengan erat. Walaupun ia mendapatkan dady tidak normal menurut tao, setidaknya tao mendapatkan momy yang sangat cantik, manis dan memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Kyuhyun sang dady, yang melihat anaknya memeluk istri tercintanya langsung mempause PSPnya.

"Yak….jangan peluk momy mu seperti itu Tao."

"Waeyo ? dady tidak suka ? "

"Nde..dady tidak suka, jadi lepaskan !."

"Aniyooo."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan sang dady hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan yesung sekarang menjadi bahan rebutan antara sang anak dan sang dady. Yesung yang jengah karena tangannya yang sakit di tarik ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian, langsung mengeluarkan suara merdu itu menjadi nada tinggi.

"CEPAT MAKAN ATAU KU LEMPAR KALIAN BERDUA KE LUAR ! "

Tao dan kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan yesung langsung diam, makan dengan tenang dan nikmat. Yesung pun kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tao…kau ingin pergi kemana ?."

Tanya yesung yang melihat tao sudah rapi, tao yang ditanya sang momy hanya menjelaskan bahwa tao akan pergi bersama dengan temannya untuk jalan-jalan.

"Pergi dengan teman atau dengan namja arogan itu, eoh ?."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan sang dady hanya cuek, tao malas jika berurusan/berargumen dengan sang dady. Sudah di pastikan tao akan kalah dan akan menjadi bual-bualan sang evil dadynya.

"Ingat saat jam makan siang kau harus menyusul Momy and Dady ditempat yang sudah momy katakan."

Ucap yesung yang melihat tao sudah selesai makan, tao pun memakai jaket dan tas yang berada di samping bangkunya tadi. Mencium pipi momy tersayangnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat tao, hanya memberikan deathglearnya ke anak tercintanya.

"Kyu…namja arogan ? maksud mu namja yang dulu pernah kita temui itu."

"Nde…siapa lagi, walaupun aku dan Tao seperti bukan kebayakan anak dan dady yang normal…tapi, tetap saja aku menyayangi anak ku, tidak akan kuberikan Tao anak ku yang paling berharga ke namja arogan itu." Yesung yang medengar penjelasan kyuhyun hanya shok, apakah suaminya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sampai-sampai bicaranya menjadi bijak seperti itu.

Teach Me To Love You~

Kini disebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai, terlihat namja tampan, berambut blonde di bangku sudut paling pojok sedang meminum segelas cappuccino dengan coolnya. Menunggu seseorang ? Mungkin, karena terlihat sedari tadi namja tampan itu menekan tombol di handphonenya beberapa kali.

"Hosh….Haaah…mianhae, hosh…aku telat kris ge."

Namja yang dipanggil kris pun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya agar namja yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-enggah untuk duduk disampingnya. Namja itu pun menurut, meletakan tas di meja dan meminum cappuccino kris dengan sekali tenguk. Kris pun yang gemes melihat namjachingunya langsung memeluk dari arah samping.

"Kau membuat ku menunggu lama baby~~."

"Mianhae ge…"

"Gweachana….yang penting sekarang kau sudah datang Tao."

Yap…namjachingu kris adalah tao, namja yang kyuhyun bilang tadi namja arogan adalah kris. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kris. Karena menurut kyuhyun, kris tidak pantas untuk anaknya Tao. Tanpa sepengetahuan tao, diam-diam kyuhyun menyelidiki latar belakang kris. Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa kris merupakan pemilik dari tempat hiburan malam, seperti Club, Casino (Tempat Judi) bahkan kyuhyun juga mendapatkan info bahwa kris seorang mafia.

"Kris ge…aku tidak bisa menemani mu sampai siang nanti."

"Waeyo baby~ ?."

"Aku ada janji dengan momy and dady."

"Bolehkan aku ikut ?."

"Yak ….kris ge, kau ingin dady kyu membunuh mu, eoh ?."

Kris yang mendengar ucapan tao hanya tertawa, kris tahu pasti jika kyuhyun sang dady dari Tao tidak suka dengan dirinya, sejujurnya kris tidak takut dengan kyuhyun. Bisa saja kris meminta bantuan kepada temannya yang seorang mafia untuk menghancurkan/bahkan membunuh keluarga Huang. Tapi, kris tidak bodoh. Kris tahu kyuhyun itu sangat jenius, tidak mudah menghancurkan keluarga Huang begitu mudah.

"Ge…kau tahu tapi dady mengatakan kau namja arogan." Adu tao kepada kris dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya dady mu sangat membenci ku baby." Balas kris dengan memeluk tao, dan mencium bibir tao yang sedang pout itu sekilas. Tao yang tiba-tiba dicium oleh kris hanya dapat tersipu malu, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kris. Menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh namja yang sangat tao cintai.

"Kris ge…saranghae."

"Nado…sarangahe baby."

Hei…tao tahukan kau saat kau menutup mata mu dan kris mengucapkan balasan cinta mu, kris mengeluarkan smirk yang sangat menggerikan. –kau sudah jatuh ditangan ku tao, ini akan memudahkan ku mengambil harta kelurga Huang- batin kris sambil membelai rambut namja yang saat ini sedang menikmati moment manjaan kris.

Teach Me To Love You~

"Suho kau benar tidak mau ku antar ?."

"Aniyo….aku ingin menyetir sendiri, tolong urus perusahaan saat aku pergi chanyeol."

"Yes sir…..hehehehee."

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12:30, suho yang sudah berada didalam mobil audi berwarna hitam miliknya menjalankan mobil itu menuju tempat restoran keluarga dimana eomma dan appanya sudah menunggu dirinya. Jalanan kota seoul yang tidak terlalu padat membuat suho tiba lebih cepat. Setelah menghubungi eommanya ,suho pun masuk kedalam restoran china langganan keluarga mereka. Retsoran china ini sangat mewah, setara dengan restoran bintang lima.

Pegawai yang melihat suho masuk kedalam restoran langsung memandu suho ke meja dimana orang tuanya sudah menunggu. Dari jauh suho dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan 2 namja.

"Bukan kah itu Kyuhyun ajjushi dan Yesung ajjumma."

Gumam suho saat mengenali 2 namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Suho pun sampai dimeja kedua orang tuannya. Memberi salam kepada kyuhyun dan yesung dengan hormat. Kini suho duduk disamping sang eomma leeteuk.

"Jadi ini anak mu kangin hyung…aishhh, tidak mirip dengan mu…hahahahahha"

Tanya kyuhyun dengan tawanya saat melihat suho, memang kalau dilihat dengan baik-baik suho tidak mirip dengan kangin, untuk wajah dan sifat suho lebih ke leeteuk. Sedangkan untuk fisik suho mengikuti sang appa walaupun sedikit. Kangin yang mendengar ejekan kyuhyun langsung mendumel tidak jelas.

"Tertawalah sepuas mu kyu, nanti kita lihat bagaimana anak mu." Kyuhyun yang seperti ditantang oleh kangin hanya tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"Anak ku itu sangat tampan seperti ku dan sangat manis seperti yesungie."

Santai kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan kangin, belum sempat kangin membalas kata-kata kyuhyun, seorang namja manis datang tiba-tiba ke meja mereka dengan nafas terengah-enggah. Namja manis itu pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping yesung. Keringat mengalir dari wajah dan leher jenjang putihnya ditambah dengan Wajah yang memerah karena nafas yang tidak teratur membuat namja manis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan errrr sexy.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kangin dan suho yang terpana dengan namja disamping yesung langsung menghela nafasnya dan…..

"Yak….jangan pandangi anak ku seperti itu ! "

Bentak kyuhyun, yang menyadarkan kedua namja anak dan ayah dari keluarga bermarga kim. Suho yang tersadar langsung memasang stay coolnya. Sedangkan kangin hanya menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum gaje kearah kyuhyun.

"Aigoooo…neomu yeppo."

Gemes leeteuk melihat tao, yah…namja manis yang datang terburu-buru tadi adalah Tao. yesung pun menyuruh tao memperkenalkan diri dihadapan keluarga Kim. Diam-diam suho terus memperhatikan tao, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. -Tuhan….dia sangat cantik.- batin suho, tao yang menyadari diperhatikan suho hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Dan ,dengan senang hati suho membalas senyuman itu. Tanpa mereka sadari masing-masing orang tua mereka melihat moment itu.

"Mereka terlihat sangat cocok kyu…."

"Kangin hyung sepertinya suho memang pantas menjadi bagian keluarga Huang."

"Kyaaa~~~Yesung aku tidak sabar ingin menjadikan tao sebagai menantu ku."

"Kau benar leeteuk hyung, sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka."

Tao yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya kaget, dan langsung ingin mengatakan protesnya. Tapi, tao mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sang dady Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura super duper mematikan seorang evil ditambah dengan tatapan yesung yang mengatakan –Jika kau katakan, akan ku patahkan tongkat wushu mu itu menjadi 18 bagian- begitulah. Walapun momy ya sangat mencintai tao, tapi jangan lupakan sisi seramnya.

Berbeda dengan suho, kini tercetak wajah super duper senangnya diwajah suho. Saat mengetahui namja yang kurang dari 1 jam itu sudah dapat merebut hati sang guardian angel. Yah….suho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan tao.

Apa yang akan tao lakukan saat dirinya tahu bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan suho ?

Membatalkan perjodohan itu atau menerima perjodohan itu ?

NEXT/DELETE ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

~Teach me to love you~

"BATALKAN PERJODOHAN ITU, TAO TIDAK SETUJU ! "

BRAAK….

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang di tutup dengan kasar, setelah tao berteriak menentang perjodohan yang baru saja ia dengar dua jam yang lalu sudah di pastikan tao marah dan mengambek. Kyuhyun dan yesung yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Yesung yang ingin menyusul tao,untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perjodohan ini adalah untuk kebaikannya ditahan oleh sang suami kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie ?."

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga baik sendiri."

Yesung pun mengangguk, yesung pun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk berkutak dengan laptopnya bermain game. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul 07:00 PM ,dimana menunjukkan waktu untuk makan malam. Yesung yang khawatir dengan tao, karena sejak sehabis pulang dari pertemuan antar keluarga Kim dan Huang tadi sore, sang anak Tao tidak keluar kamar. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, yesung memutuskan membuat makan malam kesukaan tao yaitu Beef, berharap saat tao mencium aroma masakan momy-nya tao akan turun ke bawah.

-Kamar Tao-

Terlihat kamar yang isinya hampir 80% di dominasi oleh hewan dengan warna hitam putih yaitu Panda. Dan 20% di dominasi oleh corak bergambar tengkorak, Dimana dinding sisi kamar tao berwarna putih dengan corak tengkorak , lampu kamar berbentuk panda, ranjang yang berseprei putih dengan selimut berwarna hitam ,dan jangan lupakan boneka panda super besar, yang tao gunakan sebagai bantal dan guling untuk ia tidur.

CEKLEK…..

Tao yang baru selesai membersihkan diri keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah, handuk putih dengan sedikit gambar panda melingkar indah di pinggang menutupi bagian bawahnya,sehingga tubuh atletis nan mungil bagian atasnya terlihat sangat jelas,tao pun berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil baju dengan asal, tao yakin apapun baju yang ia ambil pasti akan terlihat cocok di badannya. Setelah rapi berpakaian, tao pun berjalan ke ranjangnya, memeluk boneka panda besarnya.

"Haruskah aku beri tahu perjodohan ini kepada kris ?."

Gumam tao, berbicara kepada boneka pandanya, tentu saja boneka panda itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tao, bukan kah boneka benda mati. Tapi, karena imajinasi tao yang luar biasa, tao mengangguk, se-akan boneka itu berkata 'beritahu kris saja'. Tao pun mengambil handphone miliknya, menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal, tidak lama nada terlfon pun tersambung.

"Waeyo tao ?."

"Kris-ge….aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu ? katakan saja ."

"Akan tao katakan besok, kau ada waktu ge- ?."

"Nde, kita ketemu jam 10 di café biasa."

"Baik."

Sambungan telfon pun terputus,kini tao yang sedang dikamar sendirian melihat ke-sekeliling kamarnya. 'membosankan' satu kata dalam benak tao. Kruuk~~Krruuuk~~ Suara apa itu ? Ah…sepertinya suara perut tao yang sudah meminta untuk di beri makan. Terlihat kini tao sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Tao lapar….tapi, tao kan sedang marah dengan momy and dady ?."

Tanya tao kepada panda lagi(?) dan, tao pun mengganguk mengiyakan jawaban pandanya yang mengatakan 'makan lah, kalau tidak kau akan mati kelaparan' begitulah kira-kira imajinasi , tao pun meletakan pandanya di ranjang, melangkah keluar dengan perlahan, melihat apakah sang momy dan dady berada di bawah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa ?."

Gumam tao, saat melihat ruang makan tidak ada momy dan dady-nya, biasanya jika sudah masuk jam makan malam, dady-nya akan stand by di meja makan dengan selingkuhannya (read : PSP), dan sang momy yang sedang menata makanan. Tapi, hari ini rumah tao terlihat sepi. Tao yang penasaran, akhirnya menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Dari arah dapur tao dapat mendengar suara benda-benda dapur sedang saling beradu.

"Apakah itu momy yang berada di dapur ? Lalu dady kemana ?."

Tanya tao pada diri sendiri, tao pelan-pelan mengintip kearah dapur untuk melihat apakah suara ribut-ribut di dapur adalah sang momy yang sedang berkutak dengan alat dapur. Dan, tao sangat terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dapur. Tao melihat sang dady-nya sedang meng-grape(?) sang momy yang sedang memasak.

"Yak~~….kyunniehhh, aku sedang memasak~~."

Desah yesung, saat kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yesung dari arah belakang, dan tangan kyuhyun sedang meraba-raba dada yesung dari luar. Ditambah kyuhyun menciumi leher belakang dan bahu yesung yang terekspos sehingga yesung yang sedang memasak, menjadi tidak tahan untuk mendesah.

Tao yang notabennya sangat sayang kepada sang momy, tidak rela melihat sang dady sedang meng-grape(?) momy-nya. Tao pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda wushunya. 'Kau mencari masalah dengan ku dady.' Batin tao dengan mengeluarkan smirk yang di turunkan oleh sang dady.

DUAAAGHHH…

"Appoooo…..Yak, anak setan apa yang kau lakukan ?."

Marah kyuhyun, pada tao yang sudah membanting dirinya ke lantai, sekarang tao berada di atas kyuhyun. Haruskah kita slow emotion dimana tao membanting kyuhyun. Baiklah, saat tao mengeluarkan smirknya tao langsung menerjang sang dady kyuhyun yang berada di dapur dimana dady-nya sedang menikmati tubuh sang momy-nya, tao pun menarik kerah baju belakang kyuhyun dan sekali hentakan, tao membanting kyuhyun ke lantai. Dan, itu sukses membuat kyuhyun merasakan sakit di punggung dan kepala bagian belakang karena terbentur lantai dapur yang terbuat dari kayu, untung saja bukan lantai marmer.

PLETAAAKK…..PLETAAAKK

Sekarang terdengar dua suara jitakan ? oh…rupa-nya yesung baru saja menjitak kepala tao dan kyuhyun dengan spatula yang ia gunakan untu memasak.

"Yak….seungie baby~ kenapa aku di jitak ?."

"Momy…Appooo~~."

"SALAH KALIAN ! HUANG KYUHYUN KAU MENGATAKAN TAO ANAK SETAN, KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU KAU ITU DEVIL, SEDANGKAN KAU HUAN ZI TAO SUDAH BERAPA KALI MOMY KATAKAN, JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN WUSHU MU DI RUMAH."

Teriak yesung dengan heboh-nya dan menyeramkan, dimana saat yesung teriak tangan kanan yesung memegang spatula dan tangan kiri memegang dan tao yang melihat yesung sudah berubah menjadi monster (?) langsung keluar dapur, lebih baik mereka menunggu di meja makan dengan tenang.

Kini di meja makan terlihat tao dan kyuhyun sedang saling melempar death glear mematikan mereka satu sama …percuma saja, saling melempar death glear bukan kah mereka anak dan ayah, kekuatan death glear mereka sama. Yesung yang sudah selesai memasak, akhirnya keluar meletakan makan malamnya di hadapan kyuhyun dan tao, saat indra penciuman mereka berdua menerima aroma masakan yesung, seketika mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yeeey…Beef steak Black paper."

"Seungie baby~~ kenapa punya ku daging-nya sedikit."

"Kau suka tao~~syukurlah ,dan kyunnie makan saja, jangan protes."

Dan, mereka bertiga pun makan dengan lahap. Tao yang gembira mendapatkan Beef steak full daging makan dengan lahap, berbeda dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun makan dengan cemberut. Pasalnya piring steak kyuhyun penuh dengan warna hijau dan kuning, yang di yakini itu adalah sayuran dan daging yang sepertinya setengah-nya ada di piring tao. Setelah selesai makan malam keluarga huang selalu berkumpul di ruang TV.

Diruang TV terlihat di sofa panjang kyuhyun sedang tiduran sambil di pijiti punggungnya oleh yesung akibat tragedy di dapur tadi, di bangku single tao duduk, menonton kartun 'Kungfu Panda'. Tao yang ingat bahwa dirinya sedang marahan dengan momy and dady-nya hanya menghela nafas, ternyata tao tidak bisa marahan dengan momy and dady-nya.

"Pelan-pelan seungie baby~."

Tao yang mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan sang dady, langsung menengok. Sepertinya tao sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, sang tersangka hanya menganggkat bahunya cuek.

"Ini gara-gara mu tao."

"Apa maksud mu dad ?."

"Kenapa kau tadi menganggu dady dan momy sih ?."

Tanya kyuhyun dengan aura hitam devilnya, dan tentu saja tao tidak takut, tao pun menjawab pertanyaan sang dady dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Selama ada tao di rumah ,Tao akan melindungi momy dari dady pervert seperti mu."

"Kalau dady tidak pervert, kau tidak akan jadi."

"Momy tidak bisakah perjodohannya di batalkan ?."

Tanya tao yang ingat tentang perjodohan itu, tapi yang tao dapat hanya gelengan kepala yesung yang menandakan bahwa perjodohan itu tidak bisa di batalkan. Tao akan melangsungkan pernikahannya 2 minggu lagi. Dimana selama menunggu pernikahannya tao dan suho di anjurkan untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

"Tao kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini, suho itu kan tampan, keren, angel face, murah senyum, ramah, baik, namja idaman sekali kyaaa~~."

"Nde, tapi suho itu pendek momy."

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening, yang ada hanya suara telivisi, kalau dilihat baik-baik memang tao dan suho mempunyai perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat jelas. Dimana, tao lebih tinggi dari suho. Tapi, itu bukan masalah kan.

"Yang pantas menjadi suami mu itu Suho, bukan namja arogan itu."

"Kyunnie."

"Dad, aku mencintai kris-ge, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja yang tidak ku cintai."

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta."

"Kyunnie, sudahlah."

"Jika kau tetap berhubungan dengan namja itu, bersiap lah akan ku hapus kau dari daftar keluarga."

DHEG…..di hapus dari daftar keluarga ? itu berarti tao tidak akan di anggap anak lagi oleh momy dan dady-nya. Kyuhyun yang setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang menusuk hati tao langsung masuk kedalam kamar dengan menarik yesung. Kini tinggalah tao dengan berbagai pikiran, memilih keluarga atau memilih namjachingu yang berarti kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Tao sebenar-nya tidak mengharapkan harta dady-nya, tapi yang tao takutkan tidak dianggap anak oleh momy-nya.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

-Kim Hynix Office-

"Ku dengar kau di jodohkan oleh keluarga Huang,benarkah itu suho ?."

"Nde yeolli."

"Namanya siapa ?."

"Zi Tao."

"Apa dia cantik ? manis tidak ? tinggi atau pendek ?."

"….."

Chanyeol saat ini sedang menemani suho di kantor mengurus dokumen penting, mereka berdua mengobrol dengan mata yang focus kearah laptop masing-masing. Chanyeol yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari suho atas pertanyaannya, menengok kearah depan dimana sahabatnya juga sedang berkutak dengan laptop-nya. 'dia serius sekali, sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.' Batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menutup laptopnya, membawanya dan menentengnya dengan tangan, perlahan chanyeol berjalan ke meja kerja suho, melihat apa yang sedang suho kerjakan sampai terlihat serius seperti itu, mungkin saja suho sedang kesulitan dan chanyeol bisa membantunya. Dan, saat sampai dimeja suho chanyeol dapat melihat layar laptop suho banyak gambar berbagai macam dan warna bunga beserta tulisan, yang chanyeol yakin tulisan itu adalah nama bunga dan makna dari bunga-bunga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan suho ?."

"Ah…yeolli, aku sedang bingung memilih bunga apa untuk tao."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suho, hanya menautkan alisnya sebelah. Direkturnya ,sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Dengan senang hati chanyeol membantu suho, kini mereka berdua pun sedang membahas rencana suho. Dimana suho ingin mengirimi tao bunga, sebenarnya chanyeol bingung kenapa harus bunga.

"Suho kenapa bunga ? kenapa tidak coklat saja."

"Kata appa bunga itu romantic."

-FlasBack-

Kini keluarga KIM yang sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam dirumah besarnya, sedang membahas perjodohan suho dengan tao. Dimana leeteuk tidak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang tao, kangin dan suho pun juga sama gembiranya dengan leeteuk. Sepertinya keluarga kim sangat senang dengan tao.

"Jadi kau setuju menikah dengan tao ?."

"Nde…eomma."

"Tao itu anak dari keluarga evil."

"Evil ?."

"Jangan kau dengar perkataan appa mu."

Suho yang mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya hanya dapat tersenyum, dan di sela makannya suho suka sekali membayangkan wajah tao, menurut suho wajah tao sangat cantik dan manis melebihi sang eomma yang terkenal akan kecantikan angel-nya. Setelah makan malam suho dan kangin mengobrol, lebih tepatnya suho meminta sang appa untuk menemaninya, karena suho ingin bertanya kepada kangin. Leeteuk yang mengetahui suho ingin mengobrol dengan kangin, memaksa ingin bergabung, tapi kangin menolak dengan alasan 'ini urusan para seme' begitulah. Dan, dengan aegyo angel face milik suho sang eomma pun luluh.

Sekarang suho dan kangin sedang berada di ruang baca. Terlihat rak-rak tinggi yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam buku dengan judul dan tulisan dari berbagai dunia ada di dalam sana. Keluarga Kim memang sangat luar biasa. Suho dan kangin duduk di bangku panjang.

"Ini kopinya tuan besar dan tuan muda."

"Nde…pergilah."

"Appa…lembutlah dikit ! Kamsahamnida Noona jung."

"Cheonma tuan muda."

Setelah maid yang yang di panggil noona jung itu pergi, suho pun menatap sang appa. Karena, tidak berlaku baik pada pekerja dirumah. Dan, sang appa pun hanya cuek dan meminum tehnya. Tidak hanya dikantor, tapi suho juga memperlakukan semua pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya sebagi teman. Tidak heran jika para pelayan betah bekerja di keluarga Kim ini.

"Appa…munurut mu tao suka apa ?."

"Eh ! Kau benaran suka dengan anak evil itu ?."

"Maksud appa ?."

Kangin pun menjelaskan kepada suho bahwa ketika zaman-zamannya kangin, leeteuk dan orang tua tao kuliah. Kyuhyun ayah dari tao waktu kuliah sangat lah evil, dan Yesung ibu dari tao juga kangin akui memiliki suara sangat bagus, tapi aneh dan kadang evil sama seperti kyuhyun. Suho yang mendengar cerita kangin, mengerti kenapa appa-nya memanggil tao anak evil. Suho pun mengatakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada tao saat pandangan pertama, kangin yang mendengar tertawa. Kangin tidak menyangka anaknya ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga.

Suho pun meminta appa-nya untuk membantu suho supaya tao bisa nyaman dengan dirinya. Dan, membuat tao menyukai suho. Sama seperti tao, suho juga beranggapan tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ada perasaan cinta. Maka dari itu, suho yang suka dengan tao. Ingin membuat tao menyukai dirinya.

"Ah…kau ini walaupun kuliah di amerika, urusan seperti ini tidak pintar."

"Jadi, bagaimana appa ?."

"Kirimi tao bunga."

"Bunga ?."

"Nde, dulu appa mendekati eomma mu dengan bunga, kau tahu bunga itu menyimbol kan kasih sayang dan ke-romantisan."

-FlasBack end-

Chanyeol yang mendengar suho, hanya dapat menatap horror. Ternyata, pemilik perusahaan Kim Hynix yang terkenal tidak ada belas kasihan itu mempunyai sisi yang lain. chanyeol pun menyetujui suho untuk mengirimi tao bunga. Chanyeol pun menelfon toko bunga yang ia kenal. Setelah tersambung chanyeol pun bertanya kepada suho.

"Kau ingin pesan bunga apa suho ?."

"Semuanya."

"Maksdu mu ?."

"Beli semua bunga yang ada di toko itu dan kirim ke rumah tao."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan suho hanya dapat terbengong. Apa suho sudah gila, membeli semua bunga yang ada di toko dan mengirimnya kerumah tao. Alasan suho membeli semua bunga, karena suho tidak tahu bunga kesukaan tao, jadi dari pada suho salah, maka jadilah suho meminta chanyeol membeli semua bunga yang ada di toko. Chanyeol pun menuruti perintah direkturnya, chanyeol dapat membayangkan expressi sang pemilik toko saat bunga-bunganya terjual habis. Karena, sang pemilik toko bunga adalah namjachingu chanyeol. (yang mau namjachingu chanyeol di next chap ._.)

-Other Side-

Café yang terlihat mewah dan elegan, terlihat sosok namja keren dengan kemeja putih berbalut dengan jas berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celananya, dan sepatu yang cocok dengan atasannya membuat penampilannya terlihat perfect dia adalah kris. Meminum secangkir kopi, dengan melihat pemandangan diluar dari kaca jendela. Terlihat namja manis di kaca jendela yang kris lihat sedang menyebrang menuju café tempatnya meminum kopi.

"Lagi-lagi kau telat tao."

"Mianhae kris-ge, tadi tao bangun kesiangan."

Namja manis yang tadi kris lihat diluar adalah tao, Tao pun duduk di sebrang meja kris. sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tao terlihat sangat mengagumi kris hari ini, kris menggunakan tuxedo sangat tampan. Tanpa sadar pipi tao merona, kris yang melihat pipi tao merona hanya bersmirk saja.

"Gege sudah pesankan tao hot Chocolate and cheese cake."

"Jinjja ? Gomawo ge-."

Tidak lama pesanan yang kris pesan untuk tao datang, terlihat secangkir coklat cair dengan asap yang masih mengepul dan sepotong cheese cake yang berada di piring putih mungil terhidangn di depan tao. Ingin sekali tao melahap hidangan yang ada di depan matanya, tapi dengan cepat tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris yang melihat sikap tao, menjadi heran. Tidak biasanya tao tidak melahap hidangan yang tersaji itu.

"Waeyo ? kau tidak suka dengan pesanan ku."

"Aniyo…bukan begitu ge-, ada yang harus ku sampaikan pada gege."

"Makan, baru kita bicara."

Mendengar perintah kris, tao pun makan dan minum dengan perlahan. Dan, tao selesai menghabiskan hot chocolate dan cheese cake itu tanpa sisa. Wajah tao pun menjadi lebih berseri setelah makan-makanan manis.

"Kau akan menikah dengan keluarga Kim kan."

"Nde….! Eh….MWOOOO ?! bagaimana gege tahu, padahal kan tao belum bilang."

Teriak tao saat mendengar kris ternyata sudah mengetahui apa yang tao ingin katakan. Tentu saja kris tahu, bukan kah kris mengincar harta keluarga Huang, jadi kris harus selalu tahu apa yang keluarga Huang rencanakan. Kris pun beralasan bahwa kris tahu, karena keluarga tao dan keluarga kim perusahaan besar, dan berita perjodohan itu pun dengan cepat tersebar. Dan, dengan mudahnya tao percaya perkataan kris. Tao pun menceritakan kepada kris bahwa jika tao tidak menikah dengan suho ,tao akan dihilangkan dari daftar keluarga Huang. Sontak hal itu membuat kris menjadi kaget, dengan otak cerdasnya kris menyuruh tao menikah dengan direktur kim itu. Kris pun mengengam tangan tao, menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik tangan merona hebat.

"Tao akan memilih gege."

"Aniyo…meniklah dengan-nya."

"T-tapi…aku mencintai mu ge."

"Tao dengarkan aku, aku menyuruh mu menikah dengan-nya bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai. Dan, pikirkanlah, gege tidak mau demi gege kau kehilangan keluarga mu."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan kris menjadi terharu, ternyata kris memikirkan tao seperti itu. Tidak tahukah tao bahwa di dalam hati kris tersimpan rencana yang baru saja ia rencankan. 'bagus….tao kau adalah harta karun ku, dengan dirimu aku akan mendapatkan 2 perusahaan terbesar di korea dengan mudah.' Batin kris dengan membayangkan dirinya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan keluarga KIM dan HUANG.

"Tao saat kau menikah dengannya, kau buat perjanjian dengannya, suami mu harus mengizinkan kita tetap bersama tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mu."

"Maksud gege, tao menikah dengan suho setelah tao menikah, tao minta suho untuk mengizinkan kita tetap berhubangan begitu maksud gege ?."

"Kau mencintai gege kan, pasti kau akan lakukan."

"Nde.."

"Anaka pintar."

Kris pun tersenyum dengan lembut itu menurut tao, padahal sebenarnya kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kris bersyukur tao tidak sepintar seperti kyuhyun ayah tao. Jika, tao sejenius kyuhyun sudah di pastikan kris tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Tao yang polos, lugu ditambah dengan kris berhasil membuat tao menjadi mencintainya. 'sedikit lagi akan ku dapatkan harta kalian.' Gumam kris dalam hati.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

"Dari mau kau tao."

"Makan cake di luar dad."

Jawab tao cuek saat memasuki rumah, kesal tao karena di sambut oleh tatapan curiga dari sang dady. Entah kenapa dady-nya selalu tahu, jika tao ingin bertemu atau habis bertemu dengan kris. Tao pun meletakan tasnya di meja, dan bergabung di ruang tengah duduk di samping momy-nya yang sedang menonton acara drama favoritenya. Sedangkan sang dady kyuhyun seperti biasa bermanja-manjaan dengan selingkuhannya yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah PSP.

TING….TONG…TING….TONG…

"Kyunnie..buka pintunya."

"Aniyo, aku sedang sibuk."

"Aisshh….dasar ."

Dengan langkah kesal yesung menuju pintu rumah, menghela nafasnya agar moodnya menjadi baik, yesung tidak ingin membuat entah siapa itu yang bertamu kerumahnya menjadi takut karena melihat wajah …..

Yesung memiringkan kepalnya kesebalah kiri, bingung. Yesung sekarang hanya melihat seluruh halaman rumahnya terhampar bunga yang sangat super duper banyak. Beraneka warna dan bentuk bunga ada di sini, rumah keluarga Huang menjadi lautan bunga. Yesung pun mengambil kartu yang menempel di bunga-bunga itu.

"Untuk Huang Zi Tao, calon istri ku….semoga kau suka semua bunga yang ku kirim, dari Suho ."

Ucap yesung saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kartu ucapan itu, dan yesung pun refleks berteriak memangil suami dan anaknya.

"KYUNNIE….TAO….CEPAT KEMARIIIII."

Seketika Tao yang sedang meminum air putih menjadi tersedak mendengar suara merdu sang momy, sedangkan kyuhyun menjadi kesal karena gara-gara teriakan yesung membuat PSPnya bertuliskan 'GAME OVER'. Kyuhyun dan tao pun keluar dengan buru-buru untuk melihat kenapa yesung berteriak, dan mereka sama shocknya dengan yesung saat melihat lautan bunga di halaman rumah mereka.

"Yak…siapa yang mengotori halaman rumah ku."

"Dady pabo, bunga di bilang kotor."

"Sudah…sudah…ini kalian baca ."

Yesung pun memberikan kartu yang tadi ia baca kepada tao dan kyuhyun. Tao yang tahu ternyata suho lah yang mengirimi semua bunga-bunga ini menjadi tersenyum sendiri. 'lucu sekali orang itu, tidak tahu bunga kesukaan ku, dia malah membeli semua bunga, bagaimana jika Negara ? dia kan tidak tahu Negara kesukaan ku, apa mungkin dia juga akan memberikan ku dunia.' Benak tao.

"Aigooo…..suho ternyata sangat romantis."

"Romantis apanya, bunga begini doang. Lihat saja, besok kau akan ku belikan ladang bunganya langsung."

"Dady pabo."

Tao pun masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Tao malas kalau harus mendengar dady-nya jika sedang cemburu tapi dady-nya tidak pernah mau mengaku-nya. Tao pun mengambil handphone miliknya, karena ada sebuah text message masuk.

From : suho

Kau suka dengan bunga yang ku kirim Tao ? ^^

To : Suho

Gomawo, tapi momy yang suka dengan bunga mu bukan aku.

From : Suho

Kau suka apa ?

To : Suho

Aku suka panda.

From : Suho

Baiklah ,besok akan ku kirim panda kerumah mu ^^

Tao yang membaca balasan suho yang terakhir hanya dapat terkaget. Apa suho akan mengirim panda ke tao dan memenuhi rumah huang dengan panda ?

-suho-

"Chanyeol dimana aku bisa mendapatkan panda ?."

"Panda ? Untuk apa suho ?."

"Carikan saja."

"Baiklah."

Hahahha….sepertinya suho salah paham dengan panda yang di maksud tao. Suho berfikir panda sungguhan, sedangkan yang di maksud tao adalah panda sebuah boneka.

TBC

Nah….chapter 1 dan 2 suasananya belum terlalu tegang, masih humor-humor gaje gagal gitu XD

next chapter 3 baru akan masuk kedalam cerita Hubungan HoTao dimana mereka menikah dan rumah tangga mereka penuh dengan kesedihan, masalah, perasaan terluka, terhianati, pengorbanan dan cinta…

ARE YOU READY ? ._.

Balasan review chapter 1 ^^

**Shinmax** : apa ya yang diterima ? perjodohan ya ? pasti author terima kalau di jodohin sama tao mah #Ehh ._. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Zakurafrezee** : nde, mereka di jodohkan…datang ya ke pernikahan mereka XD gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Miel Macchiato** : kris kasian kenapa ? kris kan jahat mau ambil harta keluarga tao .-. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Dinda putri anjeli** : apa ya yang cepet ? gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Historia Rain** : hahahaha….ini udah next ^^ gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Hye Rin Shin** : was was kenapa ? takut ga dapet fell ya ,sama o,O #eehh

Ini udah lanjut saeng ^^ nado saranghae~~~~ *lempar kissue XD …. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Putchan** : hobby ya crack pairing kalinya -.-a

Hahahaha….nde, kalau official couple KrisTao number 1 (^0^)7 *hormat ke bendera Dragon+Panda*

gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**ajib4ff **: eon bawa2 nama Kray di bantai loohh XD hahahahah

saeng ga ikutan nde *cari aman* uwaaahh….eon KyuSung shipper juga, lagi mau bikin ff Kyusung nih, maka ya di FF di masukin walupun sedikit ada Kyusung, mau bikin FF cast Kyusung kalau bikin FF EXO ya udah sukses (u,u)a *halaaahhh*cium 1000x ,bibir eon ntar jontor nambah sekseeehh :3 gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Keepbeef Chicken** **Chubu** : maksud ? *nanya balik* HunTao ? ada di FF sebelah saeng ._.

Cielahhh…..kita sehati :3 iyaa dong jodoh kan ga kemana *plak* TaoBaek ? BaekTao ? uke sama uke bingung eon bikinnya gimana….hahahahah, gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Autum104** : nde…biar deh angel sekali kali rada pervert dikit, jadi devil sesaat ._.

Uwaaahhh…nemu KyuSung shipper lagi *gandeng+muter2 kaya india* gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Onix hangel** : teriak kanpa eon ? perasaan kemaren chapter 1 humor ya gaje kan 0

Masaaa siih beneran kaya requestan eon ? berarti ga salah bikin dong saeng :p

gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**RirinKrisTao **: molla….tapi kita berdoa saja, semoga tao sadar…hemm, iyaa siih kalau dari tinggi badan beda banget (u,u)a …. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Sapphire blue** : syukurlah nemu FF Sutao, bukan udah bnyak yah FF cast ya mereka (u,u)a

gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Nurul Fajrianti** : uwoohh…saeng nendang kris ikutan :3 *lempar kris*

Jinjja ? syukur deh kalau suka sama pairing ya XD …. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Desypramitha2** : pingin ngubur kris kemana ? boleh ikut ga ? *bawa cangkul*…. gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Uchiha Aira** : HoTao pairing langkah , berarti harus di lindungiiiiii XD, gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD

**Riyoung Kim** : Youngie *cipok* hahahaha…kalau HoTao nikah datang nde , XD gomawo buat review ya *peluk+cipok XD


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

~Teach me to love you~

Hari pernikahan Tuan muda dari perusahaan Kim Hynix dengan anak keluarga Huang tinggal menghitung hari. Kedua keluarga sangat sibuk mengiyapkan pesta pernikahan anak mereka. Menggelar pernikahan yang sangat mewah dan elegan, itulah yang akan terjadi jika kedua perusahaan besar yang berada di korea menjadi satu.

"Momy haruskah Tao memakai ini."

"Tentu saja, cepat sana coba gaun itu."

Kini Tao dan Yesung sang momy sedang berada di butik gaun pernikahan. Leeteuk dan Yesung ingin disaat hari pernikahan, Tao menggunakan gaun. Bukan hanya Tao saja yang sedang mencoba baju pernikahan tapi Suho sang mempelai pria pun juga sedang mencoba stelan jas tuxedo yang akan ia gunakan untuk hari pernikahannya. Suho yang sudah selesai mencoba stelan jas-nya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Eomma…bagaimana dengan warna yang ini ?."

Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yesung, langsung menegok melihat Suho yang sudah memakai tuxedonya lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu.

"Suho kau sangat Tampan,"

Puji Yesung ketika melihat Suho dengan stelan Tuxedo warna hitam dengan sedikit aksen warna gold disisi tuxedonya. Leeteuk pun setuju dengan Yesung, dan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk membeli tuxedo yang saat ini sedang Suho pakai. Dengan, masih memakai Tuxedo Suho pun menunggu Tao memakai gaun penggantinya. Memainkan Handphone miliknya karena Suho tidak bisa ikut gabung dengan obrolan Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sedang bergosip. 30 menit pegawai toko pun mengatakan Tao sudah siap, dan Yesung pun mengatakan untuk menyuruh Tao keluar, tapi orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung keluar. Yesung yang kesal pun berteriak dengan merdu memanggil anak tercintanya.

"ZI TAO, CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA PANDA KOLEKSI MU ITU."

Tao yang mendengar ultimatum dari sang momy, mau tidak mau langsung keluar, dengan perlahan Tao berjalan mundur dengan menghadap belakang, sehingga bagian depan dan wajah Tao tidak terlihat. Sebenarnya Tao malu, memperlihatkan dirinya di depan keluarga KIM yaitu Leeteuk dan Suho. Leeteuk yang penasaran ingin melihat wajah Tao dengan gaun pengantin, menyuruh untuk berbalik, dan Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sama dengan sang eomma Suho juga penasaran. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Tao langsung berdehem membuat sang anak merinding.

"Baiklah….Jangan ada yang tertawa, arraso ?."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Tao pun berbalik badan dengan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tao tidak mau melihat orang-orang yang menatap dirinya aneh. Seorang namja memakai gaun pengantin, sudah dipastikan akan terlihat aneh, itulah yang ada dipikran Tao. Sunyi dan Hening…itu yang Tao tangkap dari indra pendengarannya. 'Pasti aku terlihat aneh.'

Tao pun membuka matanya, dan kini Tao yang dapat melihat momy dan Leeteuk ahjumma beserta Suho hanya menatapnya tanpa expresi. Tao pun memiringkan kepalanya sebelah, yang membuat tiga orang sang utama semakin tidak tahan dan…

"Kyaaa~~~anak ku Kyeopta."

"Aigooo…..neoumu Yeppo Tao-ah."

Ternyata mereka yang melihat Tao terbengong karena melihat Tao sangat cantik melebihi yeoja diluar sana. Lihat saja, gaun pengantin yang bagian depan gaunnya hanya sampai sedengkul dimana bagian gaun belakangnya tergerai panjang, dari depan kaki jenjang Tao yang putih mulus dibiarkan terlihat, ditambah dengan hiasan kepala yang membuat Tao semakin cantik. Suho yang melihat calon istrinya hanya dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya. Leetuk dan Yesung yang melihat wajah Suho memerah ketika melihat Tao langsung mendorong tubuh Suho untuk berdiri disamping Tao. Kini mereka berdua bersanding, Yesung melihat ada yang kurang langsung menghampiri Suho dan Tao. mengambil tangan kanan Tao, dan menaruhnya di tangan kiri suho.

"Nah….Perfect."

BLUSH…wajah keduanya memerah, Suho yang memerah karena dirinya malu yang sedang bersanding dengan calon istrinya dibilang perfect oleh namja yang akan menjadi ibu mertuanya. Sedangkan Tao memerah karena, Tao membayangkan kalau Kris yang mengucapkan kata perfect untuk dirinya saat mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Setelah memfiting baju pengantin, Suho berpamitan untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan Kangin untuk membeli cincin pernikahan nanti. Tao yang disuruh ikut oleh Leeteuk pun menolak, Tao merasa badannya sudah cape karena dari pagi hingga siang telah memcoba berbagai baju pengantin. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Tao pun memutuskan untuk pergi makan sebelum mereka pulang, sedangkan Suho langsung menuju Toko perhiasaan dimana Kyuhyun dan Kangin sudah menunggu dirinya.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

Terlihat dua namja yang sangat Tampan padahal umurnya sudah kepala 4 sedang memilih sebuah cincin kawin, dia adalah Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang sedang menunggu Suho, karena bosan menunggu mereka pun memutuskan melihat majalah-majalah perhiasaan.

"Kyu bagaimana kalau cincin yang ini ?."

"Hah ? Aniyo…Kau kira anak ku yeoja kangin hyung ?."

Sergah Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah gambar cincin yang di kasih kangin dimana cincin itu diatasnya berbatu belian cukup besar. Mereka berdua pun membolak-balikan majalah itu lagi. Hingga orang yang sudah mereka tunggu pun datang.

"Miahae appa, ahjussi aku telat."

"Suho…selera appa mu sangat jelak."

Mendengar aduan Kyuhyun kepada Suho membuat kangin mendumel tidak jelas. Karena Suho sudah datang, mereka pun menyuruh semua pelayan yang berada di toko untuk membawa semua cincin yang ada di toko itu untuk mereka lihat. 1 jam sudah mereka bertiga melihat cincin tapi tidak ada yang bagus. Itu menurut Kyuhyun, karena dari tadi yang menolak tawaran cincin dari Kangin dan Suho adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hei…pengawai tidak adakah cincin yang menarik."

"Kami memiliki sepasang cincin yang hanya ada 5 didunia ini, apakah Tuan mau lihat ?."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ? Cepat bawakan."

Kangin dan Suho yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung sweadrop 'Sebenarnya yang mau menikah Kyuhyun atau Tao sih. ' dumel Kangin dan Suho bersamaan. Setelah mereka bertiga melihat cincin yang katanya hanya ada 5 pasang cincin di dunia itu pun setuju, dan memutuskan membelinya. Berapa harganya ? jangan ditanya, sudah di pastikan harganya akan bisa membeli sebuah pulau. Menunggu cincin nikah Suho dan Tao yang sedang di ukir, para seme ini pun mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas di obrolkan.

"Suho…Nanti pas malam pertama dengan anak ku, jangan kau sakiti dia."

"Yak…Kyuhyun pabo, mana ada melakukan itu tidak sakit."

"Kangin hyung, aku tidak bertanya pada mu."

"Kyuhyun Seme yang takut kepada uke-nya."

"Itu kau hyung, bukan aku."

Suho yang mendengarkan pembicaraan sang appa dan calon ayah mertuanya, menatap jengah ,selalu saja bertengkar. Suho pun mengambil Handphone miliknya untuk mengecek email yang dikirimkan oleh chanyeol untuk dirinya, dan menatap wallpaper handphonenya. Disitu terpasang foto Tao yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin tadi, ternyata diam-diam Suho mengambil foto Tao. Sepertinya Suho sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Tao istrinya.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

**-Hari pernikahan HoTao-**

"Saya Kim Joon Myun ,menerima Huang Zi Tao sebagai istri ku dan berjanji bahwa saya akan tetap setia kepadanya saat senang ataupun duka, dan saya akan mencintai Huang Zi Tao sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Saya Huang Zi Tao ,menerima Kim Joon Myun sebagai suami ku dan berjanji bahwa saya akan tetap setia kepadanya saat senang ataupun duka, dan saya akan mencintai Kim Joon Myun sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Janji pernikahan sudah mereka ucapkan, dan sekarang Zi Tao sudah mengganti marganya menjadi KIM.

Yesung yang menangis bahagia karena, melihat anaknya sekarang sudah tumbuh besar dan telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hiks…Rumah pasti akan sepi tanpa Tao Kyunnie."

"Tenanglah baby…nanti kan kita bisa bikin lagi."

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, Yesung langsung menginjak kaki Kyuhyun keras-keras. Kenapa suaminya saat di gereja bisa berbicara seperti itu, memang benar suaminnya itu adalah evil. Sama dengan Yesung Leeteuk yang melihat menangis bahagia, senang sekarang Leeteuk tidak lama lagi akan memiliki cucu.

Setelah upacara pernikahan Suho dan Tao, kini mereka sedang melakukan resepsi pernikahan dengan teman-teman dari kedua keluarga tersebut. Terlihat banyak tamu yang datang, yang sebagian besar adalah klien kerja mereka. Chanyeol yang datang bersama namjachingunya memberi selamat kepada Suho dan Tao.

"Yoo…Chukkhae, akhirnya kalian menikah."

"Gomawo yeolli, btw siapa namja disamping mu itu."

Chanyeol pun memperkenalkan namjachingunya kepada Suho dan Tao, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sudah 3 tahun Chanyeol cintai, Chanyeol pun mengatakan bahwa semua bunga yang ia kirim dulu, dan sekarang yang tertata rapi dan indah yang menghiasi sebagian gedung ini adalah bunga dari toko milik namjachingunya, dan Baekhyun juga yang meninterior ruangan pesta pernikahan Suho. Tao yang sedari mengobrol dengan Baekhyun semakin akrab, dan tanpa sadar Suho dan Chanyeol melihat ke-akraban mereka. Sepertinya Tao mendapat teman baru, jika nanti Suho sibuk di kantor.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja pindahnya Suho."

"Mianhae eomma…Sekarang aku sudah memiliki keluarga, jadi aku harus mandiri."

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja, Tao eomma akan sering-sering mengujungi apartement mu."

Yah…setelah acara selesai, Suho yang langsung mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang Tao dirumahnya, langsung menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil barang Suho, pasangan pengantin baru ini akan langsung pindah ke apartement yang di hadiahi oleh sang appa kangin, sebuah apartement mewah beserta mobil sport audi hitam untuk Tao, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang tahu bahwa anaknya menyukai panda menghadiahi sebuah istana boneka yang berisi berbagai pernak-pernik panda.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 1 jam, kini mereka sampai di apartement yang akan menjadi rumah untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Tao yang mengambil tas, langsung masuk kedalam apartement meninggalkan Suho yang sedang mengangkat Tas-tas milik Tao dan Suho. Suho yang melihat tingkah Tao tersenyum. 'pasti dia lelah.' Gumam Suho, dan menyusul Tao masuk ke apartement mereka. Tao pun menyalakan lampu seluruh ruangan, meletakan tas-tas tersebut dikamar mereka.

"Kau tidak membereskan barang-barang mu Tao."

"Malas."

Suho yang melihat Tao sudah tertidur dikasurnya, hanya menghela nafasnya. Membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan Tao, memasukkan pakaian mereka ke lemari, memasang foto pernikahan mereka dikamar. Lelah dengan semua yang sudah Suho lakukan, Suho memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri dikamar mandi. Tao yang berpura-pura tidur akhirnya membuka matanya, dan menatap kamarnya sudah terlihat rapi. 'Dia benar-benar membereskan semuanya.' Kagum Tao melihat hasil kerja Suho, Tao sungguh tidak percaya, ternyata Tuan muda KIM bisa berese-beres. Mendengar suara knop kamar mandi yang ingin terbuka, Tao pun berpura-pura tidur lagi.

CEKLEKKK…..

Suho yang sudah selesai mandi, akhirnya keluar kamar mengambil baju dilemari dan memakainya, melihat Tao yang sedang tidur pun membuat Suho tertawa, 'wajahnya lucu sekali saat sedang tidur.' Batin Suho. Mengamati wajah Tao dengan seksama, mulai dari rambutnya yang menutupi mata, pipi yang chubby, hidung yang mancung hingga pandangan Suho jatuh ke bibir Tao.

'Aku sudah menjadi suami-nya jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menciumnya.'

Perlahan Suho memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, dan bibir itu sukses menempel, hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Tao yang sadar ada benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya, langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Suho untuk menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?."  
ucap Tao sambil mengelap kasar bibirnya yang sudah dicium oleh Suho, Suho yang di dorong oleh Tao langsung bangun dan duduk di samping Tao sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Mianhae…Tao-ah."

"Kau menyerangku saat aku sedang tidur, eoh ?."

Suho yang di tuduh menyerang Tao, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyerang ? tentu saja tidak, Suho hanya berniat mencium Tao saja, Tao pun menjadi ngambek dan pergi keluar kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat Suho terkaget.

Tao yang kesal karena Suho sudah menciumnya mengambil air di dapur dan meminumnya, agar emosinya teredam. Tao pun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil Handphone milikya, menekan tombol yang menghubungkan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Kris-ge….kau sedang apa ?."

"…."

"Aniyo, Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"…"

"Aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan mu."

"…."

"Eum…Saranghae kri-ge."

PIIIIP….Tao yang sudah mengobrol dengan Kris, tidak menyadari namja yang baru saja tadi pagi sah menjadi suaminya ,mendengar pembicaraan meraka berdua, Tao dapat melihat tatapan terluka dari Suho, Suho pun menarik tangan Tao dan melempar Tao ke sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

BUGGGG….

Tao terlempar ke sofa, Suho kini memandang Tao entahlah….tatapan marah, terluka, dan kesal. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang biasa saja dan cuek.

"Waeyo ?."

"Siapa namja yang kau telfon tadi ?."

"Namjachingu ku."

Dengan santainya Tao menjawab pertanyaan Suho, tidak tahukan jawaban Tao membuat hati Suho terluka. Suho yang notabennya tidak bisa menyakiti orang akhirnya duduk di sofa, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Seharusnya ,sebelum Suho menikah Suho menayakan apakah Tao menicntai orang lain. sekarang semua itu sudah terlambat, Suho tidak mungkin menceraikan Tao.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini ?."

"Aku tidak ingin di usir dari daftar keluarga ku, itu saja ."

Sekali lagi jawaban Tao menyayat hati Suho, jadi pernikahan ini terjadi karena Tao tidak mau dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga Huang. Menggepalkan tangan kuat-kuat menahan emosi, Suho tidak mau memakai cara kekerasan seperti yang di ajarkan appanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menceraikan mu Tao dan tidak akan melarang mu untuk tetap berhubungan dengan namja itu."

"Lalu ?."

"Aku hanya minta ,bisahkah kau berpura-pura mencintai ku di depan kedua orang tua ku ?."

Kini pertanyaan Suho yang membuat Tao tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, Tao tidak menyangka bahwa Suho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak ingin hatinya goyah, Tao pun mengangguk setuju. Dan, Suho dengan senyum yang di paksakan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tao. Suho pun mengatakan Tao dapat tidur di kamar mereka, dan Suho akan tidur di kamar tamu. Malam pertama seharusnya dilakukan selayaknya suami istri kini kebongkaran rahasia yang terjadi bahwa sang istri tidak mencintai sang suami, pengantin yang baru saja menikah tidur di kasur yang berbeda. Apakah pernikahan seperti ini akan bertahan ?

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

Mianhae FF KaiTao ya sebenarnya udah jadi Cuma karena ada problem,

jadi belum bisa publish KaiTao ya ^^ Tapi tenang aja pasti KaiTao bakal Publis ^^

#Deep Bow

Balasan Review mainhae kali ini ga bisa di bales ,Tapi aku baca REVIEW kalian ko ^^

Next chapeter pasti di bales.

**Meil Macchiato, ajib4ff, asha lightyagamikun, sofiie. Meskiihatinyaapenuhlukaa, guesswho, zakurafrezee, Hye Rin Shin, Onix Hangel, Baby SuLayDo, Riyoung Kim, Nurul Fajrianti, Sapphire blue , Putchan, ayulopetyas11.**

Nama-nama yang ditulis atas adalah orang-orang yang

Kece, Cantik, Tampan, karena telah membaca dan meREVIEW FF ku di chapter 2 ^^

**SARANGHAE…JEONGMAL SARANGHAE **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : OOC, YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

~Teach me to love you~

**-TAO POV-**

/"Aku tidak mungkin menceraikan mu Tao dan tidak akan melarang mu untuk tetap berhubungan dengan namja itu."/

/"Lalu ?."/

/"Aku hanya minta ,bisahkah kau berpura-pura mencintai ku di depan kedua orang tua ku ?."/

Kata-kata Suho membuat ku merenungi kesalahan ku, sejak 2 jam lalu dimana Suho telah menangkap basah diri ku yang telah berbicara dengan Kris, kini yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menatap kosong langit-langit kamar ku. Entah apa yang kulihat, yang ada dipikiran ku adalah perasaan bersalah terhadap Suho. Aku menengok kesebelah ranjang,dimana seharusnya namja yang baru saja tadi pagi telah sah menjadi suami ku seharusnya tidur. Sudahlah aku lebih baik tidur, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Biar besok ku ceritakan saja pada Kris-ge.

**-TAO POV END-**

KRING...KRING…KRING….TUK

"Eughh….jam 6 pagi, hoaamm."

Suho yang medengar suara jam weker yang membangunkan dari mimpi indahnya, mau tidak mau harus bangun. Menduduki dirinya di kasur untuk menormalkan dirinya, melihat kesekeliling ruangan kamarnya. Ruang kamar tamu, seharusnya dirinya tidak berada di sini, melainkan berada di kamar utama dimana ia tidur dengan istrinya. Karena, kejadian tadi malam Suho hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, Suho keluar dari kamar melewati kamar yang seharusnya kamar ia juga, membuka sedikit pintu untuk melihat apakah sang istri sudah bangun atau belum. Suho yang melihat Tao masih tertidur pun menutup kembali pintu itu, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Tao.

"Coba ku cek makanan yang disukai Tao."

Suho yang sedang membuka memo di Handphone-nya ,mengecek makanan kesukaan Tao yang sudah ia tanyakan kepada momy Tao, kalian tahu. Tidak hanya ada memo makanan kesukaan Tao saja, tapi hal-hal yang Tao sukai dan tidak sukai Suho mencatatnya, Suho tidak ingin membuat kesalahan pada Tao. Setelah membaca memo-nya, Suho mengambil bahan-bahan dikulkas dan mengolah dengan baik. Tunggu ? Presdir dari Kim Hynix bisa memasak ? Tentu, sudah kukatakan bahwa Suho adalah suami yang sangat sempurna bukan, apapun Suho bisa lakukan hanya saja, satu yang Suho tidak bisa lakukan yaitu tidak bisa membuat namja yang sekarang menjadi istrinya mencintai dirinya dengan tulus.

Merasa makanan sudah matang semua, Suho pun menata makanan itu dimeja makan, menggeser bangku dan menompang dagu di meja makan, melihat hasil kerja masakannya. 'tidak sia-sia eomma mengajari ku memasak.' Batin Suho tersenyum puas. Namun, sepintas kejadian tadi malam membuat Suho melepaskan senyumannya. Sejujurnya Suho tidak mau menjalani rumah tangga seperti ini, tapi apa daya Suho tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya dan orang tua Tao jika mereka tahu bahwa Tao menerima pernikahan ini tidak dengan ikhlas, Suho yakin keluarga Suho akan membenci keluarga Tao, dan itu akan membuat hubungan keluarga mereka menjadi putus. Biarlah, Suho bertahan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini ,siapa tahu Tao akan mencintai Suho se-iring berjalannya waktu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama larut dan melamun, Suho pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Tao. Mengajaknya untuk sarapan. Perlahan Suho masuk kedalam kamar mereka ,membangunkan sang panda yang sedang tertidur.

"Tao…Ireona, Aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan."

"Eughh…sebentar lagi momy~."

Suho yang mendengar uacapan Tao menjadi terkekeh, Tao mengira Suho adalah momy-nya. Di guncangnya lagi tubuh Tao agar terbangun, dan perlahan onix mata indah itu terbuka. Dengan, setengah sadar Tao pun bangun dari tidurnya dengan mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Suho yang melihat sikap Tao ketika bangun tidur hanya menelan salivanya. 'Eomma…Tao imut sekali.' Batin Suho dengan memandang Tao. Tao yang sadar pun langsung mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Suho.

"Makan saja duluan Suho hyung, Tao ingin mandi dulu."

Mendengar perkataan Tao, Suho pun sadar dan langsung mengangguk. Berjalan ke meja makan, dan memakan sarapannya sendirian. 20 menit kemudian Tao pun keluar dari kamar hanya dengan memakai bathrobe saja, dan sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya untuk ia gunakan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Lagi-lagi Suho dibuat menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan di pagi hari. Tidak mau sampai memikirkan hal-hal yang pervert, Suho dengan cepat membereskan piring yang ia gunakan untuk sarapannya tadi ke tempat cucian piring.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, sekarang giliran ku mandi ,kau makan lah Tao."

Tao yang melihat Suho buru-buru masuk ke kamar memandang heran, kenapa wajahnya memerah ? tidak mau mengambil pusing, Tao pun duduk di meja makan, mengambil sumpit.

"Ini semua dia yang masak ? Hebat sekali dia ."

Puji Tao melihat lauk-pauk yang tersedia di meja makan, semuanya terlihat enak dimata Tao. Dan, baru saja Tao mau menyumpit daging, suara bel berbunyi, dengan cuek Tao tidak mau membukakan pintu apartementnya. Namun, sepertinya tamu yang datang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi dengan kesal Tao berjalan kepintu dan membuka pintu dengan kesal.

"YAK…BER-"

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu."

Tao yang belum selesai mengatakan kekesalannya langsung di potong oleh tamu yang datang berkunjung di pagi hari. Dan, dengan se-enaknya tamu tersebut masuk dengan santainya. Tao yang masih terbengong di depan pintu hanya menghela nafasnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa momy dan dady pagi-pagi datang kerumah ku ?."

"Tanyakan saja pada momy mu."

Ternyata yang datang berkunjung adalah orang tua Tao, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang di lirik oleh Tao langsung memasang senyum andalannya dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Momy hanya khawatir pada mu, Tao ?."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Yesung, langsung memeluk momy-nya ,sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Yesung langsung mendengus kesal. Mata Kyuhyun yang melihat penampilan Tao hanya dengan memakai bathrobe saja, mengeluarkan smirk evilnya.

"Tao,dimana Suho ?."

"Suho sedang mandi dady."

Mendengar jawaban Tao, seketika kekehan evil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, dengan sekali dorongan, Kyuhyun mendorong Tao agar menjauh dari Yesung, membuat Tao yang belum siapa terdorong dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yesung baby kau tidak perlu khawatir pada anak kita."

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan suaminya, menatap bingung. Dengan gemes Kyuhyun pun mencubit hidung Yesung membuat Tao yang melihatnya hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya 5cm.

"Lihat lah penampilan anak kita, memakai bathrobe dan kondisi rambut basah seperti ini. Apakah Suho melakukannya dengan kasar ?."

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan blak-blakan Kyuhyun, langsung memerah. Kenapa Kyuhyun suka sekali mencampuri urusan pribadi anaknya. Tao yang melihat wajah sang momy memerah, langsung mengerti ucapan sang dady dan menggelak, bahwa Tao tidak melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-istri yang Kyuhyun tuduhkan.

CEKLEEEKKK…..

Suho yang sudah rapi mandi dan memakai baju santainya, keluar dari kamar. Melihat orang tua Tao datang, Suho pun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan memberi salam. Duduk di sebrang bangku yang orang tua Tao duduki, Tao yang melihat Suho langsung duduk di samping Suho dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa Tao ?."

Tanya Suho pada Tao yang sedang cemberut dengan wajah yang memerah. Tao yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Tao gugup dan malu, makin ingin menjahili anaknya.

"Suho…Apa semalam kau melakukan hal ITU ?."

Suho yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum ambigu, dan tanpa di duga Suho langsung memeluk samping pinggang Tao.

"Ne, dady Kyu."

Tao yang awalnya ingin berontak didalam pelukan Suho, langsung diam saat merasakan pelukan Suho yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Dan, Tao pun ingat akan ucapan Suho yang mengatakan untuk berpura-pura mencintai Suho. Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh anaknya, langsung mendelik menatap Suho dan Tao. Suho yang ditatap Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum angelic-nya dan Tao hanya dapat tergugup.

"Berciumanlah."

"Kyunnie…Hentikan, sudah jangan menggoda mereka lagi."

"Waeyo yesungie baby ? Tidak apa-apa kan ,mereka sudah menikah ini. Kami tidak akan pulang sebelum kalian berciuman di depan kami."

Tao yang mendengar perintah sang dady hanya dapat memadang shock kearah Kyuhyun. Memberikan deathglear kepada sang dady . 'Awas kau dady, jika aku tidak lupa membawa tongkat wushu ku, kubuat dady tidak bisa berjalan.' Batin Tao. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyuman meremehkan. Tao yang jengah akhirnya menghadap kearah Suho, menatap Suho dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho. Suho yang mengerti tatapan Tao langsung memajukan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat Yesungie baby."

"Lepaskan Kyunnie~..Yak, aku ingin melihat."

"Aniyo."

Kyuhyun menutup mata Yesung dengan tangannya, agar sang istri tidak melihat adegan kiss anaknya. Suho dan Tao pun perlahan saling mendekatkan wajahnya dan…CHUUU~

Ciuman itu pun terjadi, Tao yang merasa sang dady menatap –Hanya segitu saja- akhirnya memancing Suho dengan melumat bibir Suho, Suho yang awalnya kaget akhirnya dapat membalas lumatan Tao. Suho yang merasakan bibir manis Tao langsung menekan tengku leher belakang Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tao yang entah kenapa menjadi terlena akan ciuman Suho akhirnya pasrah bibirnya di makan oleh Suho. Keduanya kini terlena akan akitivitas ciuman mereka, dan karena naluri Seme Suho, tangan Suho pun meraba dada Tao yang sedikit terbuka karena menggunakan bathrobe. Tao yang sadar pun akhirnya mendorong tubuh Suho.

"Yak…dady lihat apa yang Suho lak-."

Ucapan Tao berhenti karena sekarang Tao tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Suho yang terjatuh di dorong Tao hanya mengusap-usap pantatnya, dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil Handphone miliknya yang berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo."

"…."

"Dady Kyu…."

Tao yang melihat Suho menerima telfon dari dady-nya langsung merebut paksa Handphone Suho, dan meloudspeaker-nya.

"Yak…Dady kau dimana ?."

"Hahahahaha….ciuman kalian panas sekali, sampai tidak sadar kami pergi."

"Tutup mulut mu dad, Awas ka-"

PIIIPPP…..belum sempat Tao selesai berbicara ,Kyuhyun langsung menutup telfonya. Tao yang kesal pun memberikan Handphone Suho dengan kasar. Dan menatap tajam Suho.

"Lupakan apa yang tadi telah kita lakukan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Tao langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Suho menduduki dirinya di sofa, dan memegang bibirnya yang tadi berciuman dengan Tao. Entah kenapa , bibir Tao membuat Suho ingin memakannya lebih dan lebih.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

**-Kris Side-**

Disebuah rumah megah nan mewah, terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang bersantai duduk di tepi kolam renang menikmati udara pagi hari dengan berjemur, sehingga manampilkan ABS-ABS yang ada diperutnya, dia adalah Kris.

"Bagaimana perkembangan bisnis di Amerika ?."

Tanya Kris pada asisten priadinya, yang dengan setia berada di samping dirinya. Sang asisten pun mengeluarkan benda kotak persegi panjang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan memberikannya kepada Kris, terlihat gambar grafik dimana Grafik tersebut menunjukkan penurunan angka yang sangat drastis.

"Kita butuh dana banyak Kris, jika tidak maka kita akan bangkrut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kris pun berdiri dan tersenyum atau bersmirk. 'Sudah saatnya.' Batin Kris, dan Kris pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian, karena akan ada seseorang yang amat sangat penting bagi kelangsungan bisnis Kris.

Setelah Siap Kris pun keluar dan di sambut oleh beberapa anak buah, yang memiliki badan besar-besar dan dibalik baju mereka tersimpan senjata api. Dengan, hanya sebuah anggukan anak buah Kris pun membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Hari ini biar Siwon dan Donghae hyung yang pergi dengan ku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda yang bernama Siwon dan Donghae pun menemani Bos-nya untuk pergi menemui klien penting. Tidak lama, kini Kris dan dua anak buahnya sampai di depan gedung yang menjulang dengan tinggi bertuliskan 'Kim Hynix'. Dengan santainya Kris memasuki gedung itu.

**-****Kim Hynix Office-**

"Bagaimana Hubungan kalian selama tiga minggu ini ?."

Tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang sedang berkutak dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Suho yang ditanya hanya dapat memberikan senyumannya pada Chanyeol, yang mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku diluar, jika butuh apa-apa panggil aku, arraso ?."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung keluar untuk ke meja kerjanya yang berada di depan ruangan Suho. Suho yang melihat Chanyeol sudah pergi, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengambil bingkai foto pernikahannya yang berukuran kecil di atas meja kerjanya. Sejak kejadian tiga minggu lalu dimana ciuman itu terjadi, Tao menjadi sangat dingin terhadap Suho, jika Suho pulang dari kantor Tao pasti sudah tidur, Jika Suho bangun dan membuatkan sarapan, Tao akan langsung pergi setelah sarapan hingga sore. Entah kemana perginya, Tao tidak pernah memberitahu Suho. Ketika orang tua Suho berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Tao akan berpura-pura menjadi istri yang baik di depan Kangin Dan Leeteuk. Sejujurnya ,melihat Tao seperti itu membuat Suho sangat terluka, jika Suho tidak memiliki hati angelic, ingin rasanya Suho menceraikan Tao, tapi…hati kecil Suho selalu mengatakan untuk bertahan.

TOK….TOK….TOK….

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Suho langsung meletakan kembali foto pernikahannya. Dan, menatap Chanyeol yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Guardian Angel ?."

"Nuguseyo ?."

"Dia memberikan kartu nama ini untuk diberikan pada mu."

Chanyeol pun memberikan sebuah kartu nama, dimana nama itu bertuliskan 'Mr. Wu Yi Fan' Suho yang merasa tidak mengenal nama itu ingin menyuruh Chanyeol menolak, namun saat Suho membalik kartu nama itu, terdapat nama Kris. Suho yang merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, langsung berfikir dan Bingo…Suho tahu, Kris adalah nama yang di sebutkan Tao waktu di telfon saat mereka malam pertama. Dengan cepat Suho menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyuruh Kris masuk.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

"Maaf ,aku membawa anak buah ku masuk."

"Gweachana, Yeollie kau tetap di sini."

Kini Kris duduk di depan Suho dimana di belakang Kris ,anak buahnya dengan setia mendampinginya. Sama dengan Kris, Suho juga di temani oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu Mr. Wu Yi Fan ?."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku ? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu pada mu ?."

"Apa itu ?."

"Perusahaan ku sedang membutuhkan dana yang besar, Jadi jika kau memberikan ku uang, aku akan meninggalkan Tao, ottokeh ?."

Suho yang mendengar penawaran Kris ,menatap tidak suka. Apa maksudnya menukar Tao dengan uang. Memangnya dia pikir Tao itu apa. Suho yang tidak mau menyakiti Tao, menolak dengan tegas. Kris yang mendengar jawaban Suho sudah menduga ,pasti Suho akan menolak. Maka dari itu Kris mengajukan penawaran lain dan sudah di pastikan Suho tidak akan menolaknya.

"Berikan aku uang atau Kubunuh keluarga Huang, terutama Tao . Jangan kau anggap remeh diriku. Kau tahu, banyak orang besar yang mati di tangan anak buah ku, dan polisi tidak akan bisa menangkap ku, karena aku mempunyai tangan kanan di semua kepolisian."

Chanyeol yang mendengar penawaran Kris menjadi geram, dan Suho yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menahan agar Chanyeol tidak bergerak gegabah. Dengan, santainya Suho mengambil buku yang di yakini itu adalah buku Ceknya. Menuliskan nominal-nominal angka pada kertas tersebut, menyobeknya dan memberikan kepada Kris.

"Apa segini cukup ?."

"Hahahaha…Aku tidak menyangka suami Tao sangat Kaya rupanya, memberikan uang asset perusahaan sangat besar pada ku, kau akan bangkrut jika memberikan ku sebanyak ini . "

"Tepati janji mu dan silakan pergi dari sini."

Kris pun meninggalkan ruangan Suho, Chanyeol yang geram karena Suho bertindak bodoh tanpa menimbangkan resiko yang ada. Langsung mengebrak meja kerja sang empunya hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu Suho."

"Jika kau berada di tempat ku, tidak kah kau akan bertindak seperti ku ?."

Mendengar balasan dari Suho, membuat Chanyeol terdiam ,benar apa yang dikatakan Suho. Jika semua orang yang berada di posisi Suho sekarang, ia akan memberikan apapun asal orang yang ia cintai tidak dilukai. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya dapat tertunduk lesu, bagaimana nasib perusahaan Kim jika kehilangan dana perusahaan sebesar itu. Suho yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"It's okey Yeollie, semua akan baik-baik saja, biar nanti aku yang menceritakan semuanya pada Appa ku."

**-HOTAO SIDE-**

"Wae….? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Kris-ge ?."

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi Tao."

"Ta-tapi…Kris-ge."

PIIIIP…video call pun terputus, Tao yang tiba-tiba menerima video call dari Kris awalnya senang. Namun, yang ia dapat adalah Kris yang begitu saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sakit ,hati Tao sangat sakit saat Kris meninggalakan dirinya. Apa yang akan Tao lakukan tanpa Kris di sisinya. Tao sangat mencintai Kris dan sangat bergantung dengan Kris. Suho yang baru pulang dari kantor melihat Tao yang sedang terpuruk diruang tamu pun berinisiatif menayakan keadaan istrinya.

"Tao kau ke-."

PLAAAAKKK….!

Sebuah tamparan keras Suho terima dari Tao, Suho yang ditampar oleh Tao hanya bingung. Suho bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Tao, setahu Suho ia tidak membuat kesalahan terhadap Tao.

"Gara-gara kau Kris-ge meninggalkan ku, Aku benci ! Aku benci pada mu..!."

Setelah mengucapkan semua kemarahan dan kekesalan Tao yang ditinggal Kris, kini Suho menjadi sasaran Tao, Suho yang memang mencintai Tao tidak berani melawan, Suho hanya akan selalu, jika Tao marah-marah terhadapnya akan mengusap-usap surai rambut Tao dengan lembut dan mengatakan.

"Tidurlah….Tidak baik tidur larut malam."

Dan, Suho pun masuk ke dalam kamar tamu meninggalkan Tao yang berada di ruang tengah sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Suho yang di dalam kamar, hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Sampai kapan pun Tao tidak bisa melihat ketulusan cinta Suho, apapun yang Suho lakukan untuk Tao tidak pernah berarti dimata Tao. Apakah dirinya harus menyerah ?

GREEBBB….

Suho memeluk tubuh Tao, dan menyelimuti tubuh Tao dengan selimut. Ternyata Suho masuk kedalam kamar bukan meninggalkan Tao untuk seorang diri, melainkan Suho mengambil selimut untuk Tao, karena baju yang saat ini sedang Tao pakai sangat tipis. Tao yang terus meronta tidak mau dipeluk oleh Suho tidak bisa melawan, entah kenapa saat ini Suho saat erat memeluk dirinya. Tao pun pasrah di peluk dalam balutan selimut oleh Suho, menangis dan akhirnya Tao pun tertidur karena kelelahan akibat menangis.

Suho pun menggendong tubuh Tao, walaupun tubuh Suho lebih pendek dari Tao, tapi Suho mampu menjaga dan melindungi Tao. Membawa Tao untuk tidur didalam kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan Suho meniduri Tao di kasur, merapatkan selimut Tao dan mengusap surai rambut Tao dengan lembut. Berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan dirinya dengan Tao yang sedang tidur di kasur, menatap wajah sang istri yang sedang tertidur.

"Apakah aku harus berhenti mencintai mu wahai Istri ku ?."

"…"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sudah terjatuh lebih dalam karena dirimu Kim Zi Tao."

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW ^^**

Mianhae lama update ya -.-"

ga ada yang marah kan sama author (/_\) Semoga engga :D

FF yang lain publish besok XD ,

Kalau sekarang kebanyakan nanti pada mabok -.-) #plak

Balasan Review :

**Hye Rin Shin :** hahahah…iya anggep aja Suho lebih tinggi dari Tao #maksa

Gomawo saengi review ya, mianhae eon telat update ^^

**Asha lightyagamikun :** okeehh sip (^0^)7 pasti Tao akan author buat sadar, kalau Kris jahat…gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Ayulopetyas11 :** hahahaha….ngasih semngat buat Tao supaya jatuh cinta sama Suho, lucuuu :3

Iyaaaa, author juga suka liat HoTao moment di MBC idol itu, Suho di situ ngejagain Tao banget XD

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**zakurafrezee **: Tao dibutakan cinta oleh Kris, Tao polos banget sama kaya author :3 #plak

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**lee minji elf :** kalau banyak yang mau HoTao bersatu yah bersatu, kalau ga -.-" terpksaaa…..XD

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**ajib4ff :** gimana ? udah sesuai harapan eon belum ? ide ya sama ga ? #harap2 cemas

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**onix hangel :** kangen eonnie #peluk (plak) heheheheh

Tao bakal sadar kalau eonnie ngasih saeng foto Panda NC-an (u.u)a . gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Sapphire blue :** hahahaha…..Suho Cuma kurang tinggi aja (plak) mianhae update ya lama, jgn marah ya #puppy eyes , gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Putchan :** akang Suho ? enak juga di panggil gitu, Suho buat eon…saeng ambil Tao ya :3

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**nana fujoshi :** Suho namja idaman :3 iyaa….maksih support ya chingu ^^ gomawo buat review ya ^^

**keepbeef chicken chubu :** gweachana saengi ^^ asal saengi suka dgn FF ya eon udah seneng #eaaa

gomawo buat review ya ^^

**taoris shipper :** nyuruh kris pergi ya enak amat -.-" di bakar dragon aja :p gomawo buat review ya ^^

**PrinceTae **: hahahaha…..kenyataan ya emang Suho lebih pendek kan #di siram Suho

Suho evil -.-" FF lain kaya ya entar di bikin, atau ga ntar pas Tao udah cinta sama Suho…kan mreka udah deket, Suho berani dah tuh evil-in Tao :3 hahahaah, gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Nurul :** saengiiiii ^^ (peluk) kasian sama Suho ,kenapa emang ?

Ga di cntai sama Tao ya (u.u)a gomawo buat review ya ^^

**BabySulayDo** : buat yang pnjang tapi jgn panjang2 ? -.-" jadi standart ya….kalau masalah dramtisir ga bakat tuh kaya ya XD gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Riyoung Kim :** mianhae Youngie jadi sedih deh baca FF author (u.u) jgn sedih Youngie ^^ gomawo buat review ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : OOC, YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

GREEBBB….

Suho memeluk tubuh Tao, dan menyelimuti tubuh Tao dengan selimut. Ternyata Suho masuk kedalam kamar bukan meninggalkan Tao untuk seorang diri, melainkan Suho mengambil selimut untuk Tao, karena baju yang saat ini sedang Tao pakai sangat tipis. Tao yang terus meronta tidak mau dipeluk oleh Suho tidak bisa melawan, entah kenapa saat ini Suho saat erat memeluk dirinya. Tao pun pasrah di peluk dalam balutan selimut oleh Suho, menangis dan akhirnya Tao pun tertidur karena kelelahan akibat menangis.

Suho pun menggendong tubuh Tao, walaupun tubuh Suho lebih pendek dari Tao, tapi Suho mampu menjaga dan melindungi Tao. Membawa Tao untuk tidur didalam kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan Suho meniduri Tao di kasur, merapatkan selimut Tao dan mengusap surai rambut Tao dengan lembut. Berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan dirinya dengan Tao yang sedang tidur di kasur, menatap wajah sang istri yang sedang tertidur.

"Apakah aku harus berhenti mencintai mu wahai Istri ku ?."

"…"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sudah terjatuh lebih dalam karena dirimu Kim Zi Tao."

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

~Teach me to love you~

**-KEDIAMAN KIM-**

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI MEMBERI SETENGAH UANG PERUSAHAAN KITA PADA ORANG LAIN HAH….!."

Teriak namja dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah yang terlihat seperti menahan emosinya, lihat saja tangan kanan yang mengepal kuat memegang selembar kertas yang membuat kertas itu terlihat rusak.

"Suami ku tenanglah~."

Suara lembut tersuar, mencoba menenangkan namja kekar itu sekaligus menjabat suaminya. Menggelus punggung sang suami sesekali agar tidak berteriak dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar untuk namja yang sedang tertunduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, ANAK MU MAU MEMBUAT KITA MISKIN."

"Suho keluarlah dulu, tunggu umma di teras ne."

Yah….namja yang sedang menundukkan kepala itu adalah Suho, lalu Namja yang berteriak keras tadi adalah Kangin appa dari Suho dan suara lembut yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya adalah Leeteuk.

Saat ini Kangin sangat emosi atau bisa dibilang sedikit murka dengan Suho. Kenapa ? karena saat pagi hari dimana Kangin yang setiap hari selalu mendapatkan hasil laporan perusahaan yang di kirim oleh karyawannya sangat kaget saat membaca hasil laporan tersebut. Di laporan tersebut tertera transaksi penarikan uang yang sangat besar atas nama Suho, Kangin yang kaget melihat anaknya mengambil uang sebanyak itu menelfon Chanyeol asissten pribadi sekaligus seketaris Suho di kantor. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau memberitahu. Inget Chanyeol sangat takut terhadap Kangin, sehingga Chanyeol mengatakan Suho mengambil uang sebanyak itu untuk orang lain dan Chanyeol dengan berbohong mengatakan tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Maka dari itu Kangin pun langsung memanggil Suho untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Suho yang diperintahkan oleh sang umma untuk keluar, akhirnya memilih keluar dari ruang kerja sang appa. Mungkin sang umma dapat membuat appanya sedikit meredakan emosinya dan Suho dapat menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia mengambil uang sebanyak itu. Dengan langkah gontai Suho berjalan ke teras taman belakang keluarga Kim, menduduki dirinya di bangku yang ada ditaman.

Merasa bosan menunggu sang umma, Suho mengambil Handphone miliknya membuka folder dengan nama 'My Wife' dimana folder itu hanya terisi foto istrinya saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Zi Tao foto yang Sudah dikasih oleh momy-nya Tao. Menyentuh dan menggeser layar mungil itu untuk mengganti foto-fotonya. Tersenyum saat melihat foto Tao yang sedang beragyo, Tertawa saat melihat foto Tao yang sedang manyun atau cemberut.

PUK….sebuah tangan terlihat di bahu kanan Suho, dengan refleks Suho melihat siapa empu dari tangan itu dan ternyata adalah sang umma. Leeteuk pun tersenyum melihat anaknya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang anak.

"Tao sangat manis dan menggemaskkan bukan."

"Ne…Dia juga sangat cantik dan aku sangat mencintainya umma."

Leeteuk yang mendengar langsung tersenyum dan Suho pun langsung memasukkan Handphone miliknya kedalam saku jasnya. Menatap wajah sang umma yang sedang tersenyum seperti malaikat sama seperti dirinya jika sedang tersenyum membuat hati selalu damai dan nyaman.

"Ceritakan masalah mu."

"Aahhh~…Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada umma."

Tawa Suho di sela senyumnya, awalnya Suho tidak mau bercerita. Namun, saat ini Suho benar-benar lelah dengan semua masalahnya. Suho pun menceritakan dari awal kenapa Suho harus mengambil uang sebanyak itu dengan sedikit berbohong. Suho mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria tidak ia kenal datang ke kantor dan mengancam jiwa Tao bahkan jiwa kedua orang tua Tao juga. Leeteuk yang mendengar kaget, namun saat Suho mengatakan ia tidak masalah memberikan uang separuh perusahaan itu bahkan nyawa Suho pun akan ia berikan jika memang itu bisa menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai dan keluarganya.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya sangat bangga dengan Suho, ternyata Suho sudah menjadi dewasa walaupun ia dan keluarganya akan beresiko jatuh miskin tapi Suho tidak peduli. Dengan perlahan Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memeluk putranya dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepala Suho menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu.

TES…TES….air mata jatuh ditangan Leeteuk, Yah…Suho menangis karena Suho takut jika harus kehilangan Tao. Suho takut jika orang yang mengancam itu akan melukai Tao bahkan membunuh Tao. Dan, Suho juga menangis karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Tao, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini sangat menyakitkan hati Suho. Sampai kapan ia harus menjalani pernikahan ini. Leeteuk yang yang beranggapan bahwa Suho pasti menangis karena takut dimarahi atau di usir oleh suaminya hanya dapat mengusap-usap kepala putranya.

"Jadi, itu alasan mu."

DHEGG….

Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi moment anak dan ibu. Dengan kasar Suho menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Suho dapat melihat dengan jelas, sang appa telah berdiri dengan tangan yang melipat di dada dengan wajah masih terlihat sangar. Leeteuk yang tidak ingin melihat suaminya memarahi putranya langsung berjalan kearah Kangin, namun tangan Leeteuk langsung di tepis dengan cepat. Suho yang melihat sang appa berjalan kearahnya hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Pasti appa akan menampar ku.' Batin Suho dan refleks menutup kedua matanya saat melihat sang appa semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

GREEBB

"Appa sangat bangga pada mu, Mianhae appa sudah berteriak kasar tanpa tahu alasan mu."

Suho yang di peluk oleh sang appa hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Suho mengerti siapa pun pasti akan murka dan Suho sangat beruntung memiliki orang tua seperti mereka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita lapor polisi dan mencari orang yang sudah memeras mu itu Suho ?."

"Aniyo umma…ini masalah keluarga ku, jadi biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya."

"Arraso…Appa percaya pada mu, lindungilah orang kau cintai."

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

**-SIDE HOTAO-**

"Aku pulang Tao~."

Sapa Suho saat memasuki rumah, tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat dari sang istri namun hanya suara TV yang sedang menyala. Suho pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Tao yang sedang cemberut di sofa, melihat wajah sang istri yang sangat lucu membuat Suho langsung tertawa renyah.

"Kau kemana ? Saat ku bangun kau tidak ada…Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan makanan untuk ku padahal kau tahu aku ini tidak bisa memasak, dan sekarang aku sangat kelaparan~."

Sadar atau tidak, Tao mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat panjang untuk Suho pertama kalinya dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat lucu dengan nada bicara yang lembut tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Suho yang mendengar hanya dapat terperangah, Tao yang sadar akan tingkahnya yang manja tadi langsung bersikap dingin lagi.

"Lupakan yang tadi, cepat buatkan aku makanan."

"Hehehehe….Aku suka sikap manja mu tadi."

"Jangan tertawa."

"Baiklah Princess tunggulah disini, akan pangeran buatkan makanan untuk mu."

Tao yang mendengar Suho memanggilnya Princess langsung melempar bantal sofa kearah Suho, tapi tidak kena karena Suho dengan cepat masuk kedalam dapur. Tao yang melihat hanya berdengus kesal. Tidak butuh waktu lama Suho datang dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas orange juice. Tao yang lagi-lagi sadar atau tidak mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang sudah tercium aromanya di hidung Tao. Suho yang melihat hanya dapat terkekeh dan sebelum di kasih ke Tao, Suho memainkan makanan itu seperti pesawat terbang dan dengan polosnya Tao mengikuti arah tangan Suho berusaha menangkap makanan itu.

"Yak…berani kau mengerjai ku."

Mendengar suara amarah Tao, membuat Suho langsung menghentikan kejahilannya dan meletakkan makanan itu di meja ruang tengah. Dan, dengan cepat Tao mengambil piring itu dan duduk di sofa sambil melihat TV. 15 menit berlalu tapi keadaan mereka berdua hening, hanya suara TV yang terdengar.

"Tao…boleh aku bicara ?."

"Katakan saja."

"Kita menikah tapi kau tidak mencintai ku, dan kita berdua berpura-pura saling mencintai di depan kedua orang tua kita. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk mencintai ku tapi bisahkah kita berteman Tao."

Mendengar pernyataan Suho, Tao yang sudah memakan nasi gorengnya setengah langsung menaruhnya di meja dan meminum orange juice-nya habis. Tao pun mengulurkan tangan kanan-nya kearah Suho.

"Aku mau berteman dengan mu, asalkan kau membantu ku mencari dimana Kris berada, ottokeh ?."

Bagai parang yang menghantam jantungnya, sakit….lagi-lagi Suho merasakan hatinya sangat sakit. Kenapa Tao sangat mencintai Kris, haruskah Suho memberitahukan kebenarannya, bahwa Suho sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari namja bajingan itu. Tidak, Suho tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Tao, karena itu akan membuat hatinya tambah terluka saat mendengar orang yang ia cintai ternyata pura-pura mencintainya sama seperti dirinya, Suho tidak ingin Tao merasakan hal itu.

Dengan senyuman angelnya Suho membalas uluran tangan Tao, menandakan bahwa Suho setuju dengan penawaran Tao, yang terpenting Suho berteman dengan Tao karena dengan menjadi teman Tao, Suho tidak akan di acuhkan oleh Tao. Yah….lagi-lagi hanya untuk Tao, Suho akan melakukan apapun. Membantu Tao mencari orang yang sudah memeras dirinya dan mengancam nyawa Tao. Suho hanya dapat berharap Kris pergi sejauh mungkin agar Suho tidak bisa menemukan Kris dan perlahan dengan berteman dengan Tao, Suho dapat masuk kedalam hati Tao.

"Baik…sekarang kita teman suho-ssi."

"Neee~ Tao."

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

**- GameKyu corporation-**

Perusahaan terbesar dalam pembuatan game, perusahaan yang awalnya hanya iseng-iseng yang pemiliknya seorang gamer sejati, siapa sangka game yang ia buat langsung melejit dan sukses di pasaran. Di lantai paling atas adalah tempat direktur perusahaan ini yang juga menjabat sebagai dady dari Zi Tao, apa yang dilakukan dady-nya jika di perusahaan.

"Euughhh~ Kyuu nanti ada yang melihat."

"Tidak akan baby seungie."

"Aaahh…Kyuhhh niee~."

Ah…sepertinya tidak di rumah atau di perusahaan dady Zi Tao selalu melakukan hal tidak baik. Sekarang lihat saja, Yesung sang momy dari Tao sedang di grepe(?) oleh sang suami Kyuhyun. Posisi Yesung yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun sedang asik-asik nya membuat kissmark-kissmark di dada Yesung yang sudah terlihat kemeja yang di gunakan Yesung terbuka setengahnya.

Dari luar ruangan kerja Kyuhyun, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kasar dan terburu-buru, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya, setelah berbicara dengan sekertaris yang sepertinya melarang untuk namja yang ingin menemui Kyuhyun itu, tanpa aba-aba namja itu mendobrak pintu kerja ruangan Kyuhyun.

BRAAKKKK…..!

"YAK….SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGGU ACARA MAKAN KU."

Teriak Kyuhyun murka karena acara memakan sang istri diganggu oleh tamu yang dengan se'enaknya menganggu acaranya. Yesung yang kaget dengan suara dobrakan pintu akhirnya langsung buru-buru mengancingkan baju-bajunya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam.

"Aish…Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau suka sekali memakan Seungi hyung."

"Sudah jangan basa-basi Kangin hyung, ada apa kau kesini ?."

Ternyata orang yang mendobrak pintu adalah Kangin, Kangin yang merasa Kyuhyun kesal dengan dirinya karena menganggu hanya cuek saja. Kangin pun tersenyum kepada Yesung dan dib alas senyum oleh Yesung. Kangin pun segera menjelaskan kedatangannya menemui Kyuhyun. Kangin mengatakan Suho memberikan uang kepada orang lain karena orang lain itu mengancam keluarga jiwa Tao dan keluarga Huang. Yesung yang mendengar perkataan Kangin hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat kilatan mata Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum mengatakan 'Tenanglah'.

"Pasti orang itu yang memeras Suho."

Adu Kyuhyun ambigu, membuat Kangin dan Yesung yang mendengarnya menjadi penasaran, siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Nuguseyo Kyuhyun-ah ?."

"Serahkan masalah ini pada ku Kangin hyung, dan ini aku kembalikan uang perusahaan mu."

Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius dengan menyerahkan secarcik kertas yang sudah Kyuhyun tulis beberapa nominal angka dan tanda tangannya kepada Kangin. Kangin yang tidak mengerti mengambil kertas itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget.

"MWOO ?! Aniyo..Hyung tidak perlu, kita ini keluarga jadi tidak masalah mengeluarkan uang sebanyak apapun untuk keluarga, benarkan ?."

"Jinjayo ? Baguslah…aku jadi tidak kekurangan uang."

Jawaban Kyuhyun yang asal bicara membuat Kangin dan Yesung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ternyata dia memang tidak mau rugi, dasar setan.' Begitu batin mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sang sedang di bicarakan dalam pikiran Kangin dan Yesung hanya dapat mengeluarkan smirknya, sambil menatap jendela, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan cara menjebak sang pelaku pemerasan. Ingat Kyuhyun memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, memikirkan sebuah jebakan sangat mudah untuknya bukan.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

**-SIDE HOTAO-**

"Tao seperti inikah saat dirimu belanja ?."

"Hemm…aku sudah lama tidak belanja Suho-ssi, apa kau keberatan membawa barang-barang ku."

"Ahhh…tentu saja tidak."

"Baguslah…kita kesana sekarang~."

Saat ini Suho mengajak Tao pergi ke mall, sepertinya Suho tidak tahu kalau Tao adalah seorang Shopping holic sama seperti momy-nya jika sudah belanja membeli satu maka tidak akan puas jika tidak membeli yang lain apa lagi hoby-nya hanya mau membeli barang yang ber-brand terkenal. Untung saja Suho memiliki uang yang tidak akan pernah habis, jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

"Suho-ssi , aku lapar…ayoo kita makan sesuatu ?."

"Kau lapar ? baiklah kita pulang kerumah eomma ku, kata ya dia memasak makanan kesukaan mu Tao."

Mendengar kata masakan kesukaan, membuat Tao langsung berbinar-binar layaknya mata yang di penuhi bintang-bintang bersinar. Suho yang melihat langsung mengusap-usap surai hitam rambut Tao dengan lembut. Sejak mereka berteman, hubungan komunikasi mereka menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun Tao mungkin menggangap Suho sebagai kakak tapi se'iringin berjalannya waktu cinta itu akan berubah kan.

Mereka berdua pun langsung keparkiran, membuka pintu mobil untuk Tao, memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Tao ,perlakuan-perlakuan hal kecil pun Suho lakukan untuk Tao. Melihat sang istri sudah aman duduk, Suho pun melajukan mobilnya kearah rumah orang tua-nya yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Suho dan Tao. Jika Tao peka akan keadaan sekelilingnya, Tao mungkin akan mempergoki Suho yang terus-terusan mencuri-curi pandang kepada Tao, tapi sayangnya Tao tidak peka jadi Tao tidak menyadari Suho yang kadang-kadang memandang wajahnya dari samping itu. Sesampainya di rumah orang tua Suho, Tao pun langsung di peluk oleh Leeteuk. Dan, dengan senang hati Tao membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"Eomma…kata Suho, eomma Leeteuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan Tao, apakah benar ?."

Manja Tao kepada Leeteuk, Leeteuk yang menerima perlakuan manja Tao langsung senang sekali. Sudah lama Leeteuk ingin memiliki anak yang manja seperti Tao. Leeteuk pun mengiyakan pertanyaan Tao dan mengajak Tao untuk ke meja makan, Kangin dan Suho pun mengikuti mereka dengan wajah cemberut karena sepertinya Leeteuk dan Tao melupakan mereka berdua.

Kini mereka ber-empat sedang makan dengan suasana hening, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring. Leeteuk yang teringat sesuatu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka ber-empat.

"Tao…kapan kau hamil ?."

"Uhukkkk…uhukkk…."

Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan sang mertua langsung terbatuk-batuk, kaget mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, Suho yang berada di samping Tao langsung memberikan air minum kepada Tao. Kalau Tao bisa melihat wajah Suho sedikit memerah karena pertanyaan sang eomma-nya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pertanyaan hanya dapat terbingung. 'Apakah pertanyaa ku salah ?.' tatap Leeteuk kearah kangin 'Sepertinya tidak.' Jawab Kangin dengan menatap Leeteuk.

"Eomma…kami belum siap memiliki anak."

Jawab Suho bijak dan tenang, sedangkan Tao hanya dapat menggangukkan kepalanya bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan Suho. Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan Tao menjadi sedikit sedih, Kangin yang melihat sang istri sedih langsung mengusap-usap punggung Leeteuk lembut, merasa sang istri sudah tenang. Kangin pun berjalan kearah lemari buku dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan memberikan kepada Tao.

"Ini dari dady mu Tao."

Tao yang mendapatkan surat dari dady-nya langsung merasakan hawa seram dari surat itu, sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi. Dengan, rasa takut bercampur penasaran Tao pun membuka amplop itu, didalam surat itu terdapat sepucuk surat dan 4 lembar tiket pesawat menuju Hawai pulang pergi. Bingung kenapa dady-nya memberikan tiket pesawat, akhirnya Tao membaca surat itu.

**To : Anak ku Zi Tao dan menantu ku Suho**

**Pertama-pertama dady mau mengatakan, **

**Dady sekarang sangat puas tidak ada dirimu di rumah, kkkkkkk~**

**karena dady sekarang dapat leluasa memakan momy mu, kkkkkkkkkkkk~**

**tunggulah, tidak lama lagi kau akan memiliki adik :v**

**baiklah, jangan dengarkan dady mu Tao..**

**ini momy, Tao cepatlah berikan momy cucu, kau tidak kasihan pada momy, eoh ?**

**momy berikan tiket pesawat 4 lembar untuk kau dan Suho HoneyMoon :3**

**momy harap habis pulang dari HoneyMoon kau dapat memberikan cucu~**

**Tao ini dady mu lagi, **

**KAU DENGAR….JIKA KAU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN MOMY MU,**

**KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATANYA TAO BABY ANAK KU~**

**Baiklah, ini saja suratnya walapun sebenarnya momy mu ingin menulis lagi,**

**tapi tidak ku izinkan karena pasti isi suratnya akan seperti buku.**

**NB : hotel dan segala keperluan kalian sudah dady siapkan disana, **

**Jadi, bilang pada Suho lakukan dengan baik. Kkkkkkk~**

**From : LOVE Huang Kyuhun dan Huang Yesung**

Tao yang sudah selesai membaca surat dari sang dady hanya menatap ngeri, ngeri karena membaca bagian terakhir surat yang mengatakan **Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Tao baby anak ku**, what ?

BABY ? Tao tahu betul jika dady-nya sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah biasa ia katakan pasti akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Suho yang berada di samping Tao ikut membaca surat hanya dapat memerah saat membaca bagian terakhir untuk dirinya **Suho lakukan dengan baik, **'Aish..apa maksud dady Kyu melakukan hal itu' batin Suho dengan rasa senang campur gugup.

"Tao apa isi suratnya ?."

Tanya Leeteuk dan Kangin secara bersamaan karena mereka juga penasaran surat apa yang di tulis Kyuhyun. Tao pun mengatakan maksud dady-nya dan raut wajah Leeteuk menjadi ceria kembali mendengar cerita Tao, ternyata Yesung juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Leeteuk.

"Hei…di tiket ini tertulis kalian berangkat 2 hari lagi."

"MWOOOOO ? Dasar dady pemaksa…!."

**-SIDE OTHER-**

Desiran ombak yang menyapu pesisir pantai terdengar indah dan sinar matahari yang bersinar membuat bias-bias kiluan cahaya dari laut terpantul seperti permata.

Di atas bukit tidak jauh dari pantai terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, namja tinggi berambut Blonde dengan memegang secangkir gelas yang berisi wine, ia memandang hamparan karunia Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa indah.

"Sepertinya membuka cabang perjudian di sini ide yang bagus."

"Tentu saja Kris, Hawai adalah tempatnya surga dunia."

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada pemuda KIM itu. kkkk~."

Yah….ternyata Kris pergi dan menghilang dari korea ,karena ia sekarang berada di Hawai. Apakah ini sebuah takdir ? atau sebuah rencana yang Kyuhyun buat dengan memberikan tiket honeymoon kepada Suho dan Tao dengan sengaja, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Tao sampai bertemu dengan Kris ?

**TBC~**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW **

Yooo ~ saya comeback dengan mebawa beberapa FF baru XD

Mianhae….saya lama hiatus ya (u.u)

Karena, saya tidak ada semangat menulis ketika sang suami (read : Yesung) pergi wamil /curcol/

Buat FF yang lain, tenang aja akan di update dalam waktu 2/3 hari lagi. Karena, Mood nulis saya sedang bagus :3

Mianhae ga bisa balas review kalian yang udah review di chapter 4 , tapi saya baca review kalian…

saya selalu nyatet nama-nama kalian di note ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Teach me to love you

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : HoTao (Suho X Tao)

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

-EXO (Suho, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol)

-Super Junior (Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung)

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K dan akan naik seiring berjalannya FF :p

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Preview Chapter 5**

"Ini dari dady mu Tao."

Tao yang mendapatkan surat dari dady-nya langsung merasakan hawa seram dari surat itu, sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi. Dengan, rasa takut bercampur penasaran Tao pun membuka amplop itu, didalam surat itu terdapat sepucuk surat dan 4 lembar tiket pesawat menuju Hawai pulang pergi. Bingung kenapa dady-nya memberikan tiket pesawat, akhirnya Tao membaca surat itu.

To : Anak ku Zi Tao dan menantu ku Suho

Pertama-pertama dady mau mengatakan,

Dady sekarang sangat puas tidak ada dirimu di rumah, kkkkkkk~

karena dady sekarang dapat leluasa memakan momy mu, kkkkkkkkkkkk~

tunggulah, tidak lama lagi kau akan memiliki adik :v

baiklah, jangan dengarkan dady mu Tao..

ini momy, Tao cepatlah berikan momy cucu, kau tidak kasihan pada momy, eoh ?

momy berikan tiket pesawat 4 lembar untuk kau dan Suho HoneyMoon :3

momy harap habis pulang dari HoneyMoon kau dapat memberikan cucu~

Tao ini dady mu lagi,

KAU DENGAR….JIKA KAU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN MOMY MU,

KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATANYA TAO BABY ANAK KU~

Baiklah, ini saja suratnya walapun sebenarnya momy mu ingin menulis lagi,

tapi tidak ku izinkan karena pasti isi suratnya akan seperti buku.

NB : hotel dan segala keperluan kalian sudah dady siapkan disana,

Jadi, bilang pada Suho lakukan dengan baik. Kkkkkkk~

From : LOVE Huang Kyuhun dan Huang Yesung

Tao yang sudah selesai membaca surat dari sang dady hanya menatap ngeri, ngeri karena membaca bagian terakhir surat yang mengatakan Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Tao baby anak ku, what ?

BABY ? Tao tahu betul jika dady-nya sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah biasa ia katakan pasti akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Suho yang berada di samping Tao ikut membaca surat hanya dapat memerah saat membaca bagian terakhir untuk dirinya Suho lakukan dengan baik, 'Aish..apa maksud dady Kyu melakukan hal itu' batin Suho dengan rasa senang campur gugup.

"Tao apa isi suratnya ?."

Tanya Leeteuk dan Kangin secara bersamaan karena mereka juga penasaran surat apa yang di tulis Kyuhyun. Tao pun mengatakan maksud dady-nya dan raut wajah Leeteuk menjadi ceria kembali mendengar cerita Tao, ternyata Yesung juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Leeteuk.

"Hei…di tiket ini tertulis kalian berangkat 2 hari lagi."

"MWOOOOO ? Dasar dady pemaksa…!"

-SIDE OTHER-

Desiran ombak yang menyapu pesisir pantai terdengar indah dan sinar matahari yang bersinar membuat bias-bias kiluan cahaya dari laut terpantul seperti permata.

Di atas bukit tidak jauh dari pantai terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, namja tinggi berambut Blonde dengan memegang secangkir gelas yang berisi wine, ia memandang hamparan karunia Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa indah.

"Sepertinya membuka cabang perjudian di sini ide yang bagus."

"Tentu saja Kris, Hawai adalah tempatnya surga dunia."

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada pemuda KIM itu. kkkk~."

~Teach me to love you~

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

"Tao jangan bawa baju tebal-tebal, kau tahu kan di Hawai itu panas."

"Arraso...Suho hyung."

Saat ini Suho dan Tao sedang menggemasi pakaian yang akan mereka bawa untuk pergi Honeymoon ke Hawai sesuai dengan keinginan dady Tao, Kyuhyun. Suho yang melihat sang istri sedang bingung memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia bawa, akhirnya Suho pun membantu Tao memilih pakaian dan perlengkapan-nya.

"Ini mau di bawa berapa, biar ku ambilkan"

BLUSH...wajah Tao seketika berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. -Suho itu polos atau memang sengaja sih- Batin Tao, dan Tao pun dengan cepat mengambil benda yang di pegang Suho tadi. Benda yang Suho pegang tadi adalah Celana dalam milik Tao, dan dengan santai-nya Suho memegang pakaian pribadi milik Tao dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambil kekurangan-nya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Tao menjadi malu dan merona.

"Suho hyung pabo.."

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Tao langsung bengong, dan sadar akan perbuatan-nya tadi. Suho pun langsung tertawa tanpa dosa dan meminta maaf pada Tao. Sungguh Suho tidak sengaja. Suho yang melihat wajah Tao masih memerah tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Tao terus menerus. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka berdua Suho dan Tao semakin hari semakin akrab, walaupun Suho tahu, Tao tidak akan mencintai-nya. Biarlah...Saat ini mereka menikmati pertemanan mereka dibalik status suami istri mereka.

**-Bandara Inhceon-**

"Huwee...Jaga diri mu baik-baik Tao, jangan jauh-jauh dari suami mu. Jika, kau kesasar segera ke kantor polisi ne, pakai sunblok yang banyak nanti kau hitam..dan ja-."

"Baby Seungie...Berhenti bicara atau bibir mu akan ku bungkam di sini."

Mendengar intrupsi dari namja berambut ikal di sebelahnya, membuat namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang memeluk seorang namja manis seperti dirinya yang di yakini itu adalah Tao, membuat Yesung sang momy dari Tao langsung diam dan beralih memeluk suami-nya Kyuhyun karena tidak mau bibir-nya di bungkam di depan umum.

"Dady...awas saja jika aku pulang dari HoneyMoon nanti, aku mendengar aku memiliki adik...akan ku wushu kau."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman Tao hanya dapat tertawa evil. Kenapa anak-nya itu selalu saja bisa membaca pikiran diri-nya. Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Tao hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajah-nya di pelukan Kyuhyun. Tao dan Kyuhyun selalu saja frontal. Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Suho dan kedua orang tua-nya sedang tersenyum geli melihat keluarga Huang yang terlihat aneh, lucu, harmonis, secara bersamaan itu.

"Suho jaga Tao dengan baik ne."

"Ingat...jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat hubungi kami."

"Tentu appa, umma...kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Jawab Suho dengan memeluk sang appa dan umma-nya. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Suho dan Tao pun berjalan masuk ke antrian untuk masuk kedalam pesawat. Setelah yakin Suho dan Tao di dalam pesawat, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil Handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa kata dan mengirim-nya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja kan Kyu."

"Tentu yesung baby...Jangan ragukan otak jenius ku..kkkk~"

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho hyung, pesawat ini tidak akan jatuh kan ?."

"Hemm..50:50 kita akan sampai dan bisa juga jatuh."

"MWOOO."

Melihat expressi Tao yang ketakutan, membuat Suho tertawa geli...kenapa Tao sangat polos. Tidak mau membuat Tao takut, Suho pun menyuruh Tao untuk mendengarkan musik dan menutup mata-nya untuk tidur. Jadi, ketika Tao bangun ia sudah sampai. Dan, dengan polos-nya Tao menuruti kata Suho, tidur bersandar pada bahu Suho sambil merangkul erat lengan Suho. Entah kenapa, Tao selalu nyaman bila berada di dekat namja angel ini. Suho yang berada di samping-nya hanya dapat tersenyum, sesekali Suho mengelus surai rambut Tao dengan lembut. Menyalurkan cinta lewat sentuhan-sentuhan yang dibilang simple ini.

Kurang lebih 8Jam pesawat yang mereka naiki tiba di Bandara Internasional Honolulu. Di area Bandara, mereka di sambut oleh penari-penari wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian sexy khas Hawai dengan rok rumbe-rumbe daun sampai selutut. Penari itu pun menggalungkan kalung bunga kepada Suho dan Tao. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat memanjakan anak dan menantu-nya itu dengan fasilitas yang spesial.

Mereka pun di tuntun untuk ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke Hotel. Di dalam perjalan menuju Hotel. Tidak henti-hentinya Tao menatap takjub negeri exotis itu. Pantai yang kata orang memiliki sunset matahari terbenam yang paling indah itu selalu ramai.

"Woaahh...lihat hyung, dari balkon kita bisa melihat pantai."

Kagum Tao saat melihat keluar balkon kamar-nya terhampar luas laut berwarna biru yang berkilau terkena bias-bias cahaya matahari. Pasir yang bersih, dan banyak orang-orang sedang berselancar, membuat andrenalin Tao semakin menggebu-ngebu untuk cepat-cepat mencoba olahraga itu.

"Hhahahaha...kau senang sekali, mau berenang sekarang Tao ?."

Tawar Suho yang melihat Tao sudah tidak sabar untuk terjung ke laut, dengan cepat Tao pun mengganguk. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju khas Hawai, Tao dan Suho pun langsung menuju pantai dekat dengan Hotel mereka. Syukurlah Hotel mereka terletak di daerah **utara Kauai **yaitu **pantai Na Pali Coast **dimana pantai itu adalah pantai yang pemandangan matahari terbenam-nya terbaik di dunia.

"WOOHOOOO...I LOOVEE...HAWAAIII."

Teriak Tao sekeras-kerasnya saat tubuhnya berdiri di atas papan selancar yang sedang berada di atas ombak besar. Tidak henti-hentinya Tao berteriak, melepaskan beban yang ada. Suho yang berada di pantai sedang duduk menikmati buah-buahan khas Hawai itu tidak hanya diam saja. Suho membawa kamera canggih-nya untuk memotret Tao-nya yang bisa di bilang sangat sexy. Lihat saja, Saat ini Tao hanya memakai boxer bunga-bunga khas Hawai. Dimana dada dan perut-nya ter-ekspos dengan sempurna. Bukan kah itu jiwa Seme ssungguhnya.

"Tahan...Suho, aku tahu dia sangat sexy sekarang..Panda itu membuat ku gila."

Gumam Suho pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Tao berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Tao yang sudah puas bermain, ingin duduk dan beristrirahat sebentar. Suho yang melihat Tao sudah duduk di samping-nya hanya dapat meminum jus nanas-nya tanpa melirik Tao.

"Hyung~."

Mendengar panggilan manja Tao, membuat jantung Suho semakin cepat berdetak. Dengan, ragu Suho pun menengok kearah Tao, menelan ludah-nya kasar saat melihat Tao yang sangat sexy dari dekat.

"Aaa..aapa Tao ?."

"Tao mau itu hyung~."

Mendengar keinginan Tao yang entah apa itu, membuat Suho yang mendengar-nya semakin gugup dan membuat bagian bawah-nya sesak.

"Iiii...itu apa Tao ?."

"Eumhh~ cepatlah hyung~."

Okeh...sekarang Suho tidak bisa menahan-nya, Tao benar-benar membuat Suho ingin memakannya sekarang. Tao yang melihat Suho berdiri tiba-tiba menjadi kaget.

"Yak...Suho hyung, kau ini kenapa sih..Tao kan hanya mau minta Jus nanas mu itu."

"MWOOOO...hahahahha jadi ini ya ?!."

Kaget Suho dengan cenggiran yang ia buat, aish...sugguh Suho sangat malu pada diri sendiri. Kenapa Suho berfikir Tao ingin 'itu'.

Karena, ucapan ambigu Tao, membuat namja angel kita ini menjadi mikir yang aneh-aneh sehabis melihat tubuh sexy istri-nya itu. –Pabo..sekali kau Suho, mana mungkin Tao mau itu- batin Suho. Sedangkan Tao sedang asik meminum jus nanas yang Suho berikan tadi.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar di **Waikiki Beach Walk **yang akan kita kunjungi ini merupakan tempat paling menarik di Hawai.

Ucap Suho sembari menyetirkan kendaraan-nya dan sesekali melihat GPS yang berada di mobil sebagai petunjuk jalan. Tao yang berada disamping Suho hanya mengganguk-angguk mengerti.

"Di sana banyak cafe, butik desainer terkenal, toko souvenir dan berbagai atraksi akan ditampilkan Tao ."

"Jinjja ? Yeyy...Shopping...Shopping..."

Melihat antusias Tao, membuat Suho semakin semangat. Sejak kejadian kemarin sore. Suho yang tidur di sofa menjadi tidak bisa tidur dengan , hampir saja ia ingin memakan Tao-nya. Mobil pun di parkirkan, Suho dan Tao memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan dengan berjalan kaki, itu akan memudahkan mereka melihat etalase-etalase yang menawarkan produk yang di jual.

Pertama-tama Tao dan Suho masuk ke butik, melihat-lihat mungkin saja ada pakaian yang bagus untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh. Tentu saja, yang paling semangat adalah sang uke yaitu Tao. Dengan, teliti Tao melihat pakaian-pakaian itu. Satu..dua..empat...enam..ahh, entahlah sudah berapa baju yang Tao ambil. Suho tidak masalah dengan hal itu, dengan uang-nya Suho bisa membelikan berapa banyak baju yang di ingkin Tao, bahkan jika Tao mengatakan ingin Tokonya maka akan Suho beli. Puas dengan toko satunya, Tao beralih ke toko satunya begitu seterusnya. Hingga kini mereka berada di toko souvenir.

"Hyung umma dan appa mu, kira-kira suka apa ya ?."

Tanya Tao pada Suho, yang sedang sibuk melihat benda-benda unik untuk di jadikan oleh-oleh buat orang tua Suho.

"Kalau umma, dia di belikan baju saja sudah senang, kalau appa...belikan saja dia gantungan..kkkk~."

Mendengar jawaban Suho, membuat Tao langsung menatap malas. Cukup lama memilih barang dan akhirnya Tao mengambil beberapa untuk di beli. Suho yang melihat barang yang di beli Tao pun bertanya.

"Tao untuk siapa saja itu."

Tao pun menjelaskan pada Suho tiap barang yang ia beli, ada Kalung kerang untuk leeteuk ahjumma, ukulele gitar khas hawai untuk kangin ahjussi, Pembuka botol wine unik berbentuk wanita hawai untuk Kyuhyun sang dady dan Kura kura hawai untuk momy-nya Yesung. Mendengar kata kura-kura membuat Suho memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kura-kura? Apa dia hidup ?."

"Tentu saja hyung."

Suho yang mengetahui hal itu langsung tertawa renyah, dibayarnya semua barang yang Tao ambil. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan kembali ke mobil untuk menaruh barang belanjaan mereka agar saat mereka makan malam nanti tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya.

Kini sampailah Suho dan Tao berada di restoran Seafood yang terkenal. Dimana, hanya di restoran ini saja yang menyajikan makanan-makanan luar biasa enak-nya, mahal, dan juga unik. Suho memutuskan makan di outdoor restoran itu, agar Tao dapat menikmati indah-nya malam hari di negara Hawai, tidak lupa tersaji penampilan penari-penari wanita cantik menarikan tarian Hula-Hula dengan iringan musik khas negara yang sangat enak di dengar itu.

"Hyung aku tidak mengerti nama makanan di buku menu ini."

Adu Tao kepada Suho, Suho yang melihat buku menu makanan itu langsung terkekeh. Jelas saja tidak mengerti. Menu makanannya menggunakan bahasa Hawai. Seperti ; **mahi-mahi, onaga, ono, opakapaka, opah, mochong dan poke. **

"Pesan poke saja dan jus nanas yang kau suka itu, ottokeh ?."

"Poke ? maksud hyung colek ?."

"Hahahhahaha...Aniya, Poke itu sejenis tuna mentah yang direndam di dalam saus wijen"

Setelah berfikir, Tao pun menyetujui pesanan Suho. Menunggu pesanan datang, Suho pun tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan. Dengan, perlahan Suho mengambil tangan kanan Tao yang berada di meja. Tersenyum dengan angel smile-nya yang sudah overdosis itu, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpanah.

"Su..Suho hyung, a..apa yang kau lakukan."

Gugup Tao saat Suho mengambil tangan kanan Tao dan mencium punggung tangan-nya dengan lembut. –Kenapa aku berdebar-berdebar seperti ini- batin Tao yang sekarang hanya bisa terpaku dan diam saja menerima perlakuan Suho. Biasa-nya Tao akan menolak, tapi ini tidak.

**-Other Side-**

"Bos...bukan kah mereka anak dari Huang Kyuhyun dan direktur Kim Kangin."

Lapor namja bertubuh kekar dengan Jas yang sangat cocok di badannya itu kepada namja yang ia panggil Bos yang sedang bercengkraman dengan orang asing.

"Kau benar Siwon, sepertinya mereka sedang berkencan, Selidiki untuk apa mereka ke sini dan dimana mereka tinggal."

Balas namja yang di panggil Bos itu, dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Mendapatkan perintah dari atasan-nya, namja yang bernama Siwon langsung mengganguk dan pergi ke luar restoran. Menggambil secarcik kertas dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat dan melipatkan-nya.

"Hae...berikan kertas ini pada pelayan, untuk diberikan pada namja manis berambut red meja no.24 itu ."

Sesuai perintah namja tinggi berambut blonde, namja yang di panggil Hae pun melaksankan tugasnya.- ZiTao...aku merindukan mu baby.- batin namja berambut blonde itu, dengan menatap Suho dan Tao denga tatapan sulit diartikan.

**-HoTao Side-**

"Maaf menggangu, ini makanan pesanan anda."

Pelayan pun menyajikan makanan yang mereka pesan. Tao yang melihat makanan sudah tersaji, langsung berbinar-binar.

"Oh..ya tuan ini ada surat untuk anda."

Tao yang menerima sepucuk surat dari pelayan, menatap bingung begitu juga dengan Suho. Tao pun bertanya pada pelayan itu, dari siapa surat itu. Tapi, pelayan itu menjawab tidak tahu. Dan, pelayan itu pun pergi begitu saja. Tao pun membuka surat itu dan membaca-nya , betapa terkejutnya ia, wajah Tao kini berubah menjadi shock. Suho yang melihat raut wajah Tao, menjadi khawatir.

"K...Kris ge, ada di sini hyung."

Ucap Tao dengan tatapan kosong, Suho pun langsung merampas kertas yang ada di tangan Tao. Wajah Suho tidak jauh beda dengan Tao.

**Baby...Sedang berkencan, eoh ?**

**Apa kau tidak merindukan ku, eum...**

**Datanglah, ke Duke's Canoe Club...**

**aku menunggu mu baby Tao.**

**-Kris-**

Sadar akan lamunan-nya, Tao pun langsung pergi dari restoran itu dan keluar. Suho yang melihat cepat-cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menyusul Tao.

GREB...

Di peluknya Tao dengan erat, Tao yang ditahan oleh Suho hanya dapat memberontak. Sungguh Tao sangat merindukan Kris. Cinta untuk Kris masih tersimpan rapi di hati Tao.

"Lepaskan..Hyung, aku harus ke tempat Kris-ge, dia menunggu ku."

"Taooo..."

"Hiks...lepaskan, jebal...Hiks.."

Tumpah sudah air mata Tao yang sudah di mendung oleh-nya, Kerinduan akan sosok Kris membuat-nya sesak. Dan, sekarang ia tahu dimana Kris berada. Suho yang melihat istri-nya menatap terluka. Kenapa Kris harus berada di Hawai, padahal sejak mereka berkomitmen untuk berteman, perlahan Tao sudah melupakan Kris.

Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun merencanakan ini semua, ahh..itu tidak mungkin. Suho langsung membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang ayah mertua-nya itu.

Karena, kelamanaan menangis dan kondisi Tao yang belum sarapan dari siang. Membuat Tao jatuh tertidur di pelukan Suho.

Suho pun langsung menggendong Tao bridge style. Membawa-nya ke mobil dan meletakan tubuh Tao dengan hati-hati di jok mobil. Suho dengan cepat pergi menuju Hotel dan membawa Tao pergi daroi restoran itu.

~Teach me to love you~

.

.

.

.

.

"Eughh...Tao dimana ?."

"Kau sudah bangun Tao..."

Tao kini berada di kamar hotel mereka, kepala-nya sangat pusing. Tao yang ingat akan kejadian di restoran langsung meminta Suho untuk mengantar-nya.

"Makan dulu, akan ku antarkan nanti."

"Tidak mau...Hyung, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti Kris-ge akan pergi lagi."

"KU BILANG MAKAN DULU...!."

Bentak Suho kepada Tao, Tao yang mendengar bentakan Suho hanya dapat menundukan kepala-nya takut. Suho yang melihat Tao takut, langsung memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa Tao harus makan, karena dari siang Tao belum makan. Tao pun menurut, tidak lama Suho pergi keluar menunggu Tao di dalam mobil.

**-Duke's Canoe Club-**

Kini Suho dan Tao sudah berada di klub malam. Musik DJ dan ruangan yang gelap hanya lampu warna-warni yang menyinari lantai dansa, ditambah penari-penari yang meliuk-liukkan tubuh sexy-nya dengan hot membuat Suho dan Tao mereka berdua baru pertama kali ke club malam seperti ini.

"Apa kau kenal Wu YiFan ?."

Tanya Suho kepada pemuda yang sedang meminum di meja bar. Suara musik yang kencang, membuat suara Suho tidak terdengar. Tao yang sudah tidak sabar pun langsung berteriak di telinga kuping pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Maksud kalian Kris ? dia ada di ruang atas VVIP."

Mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu, Suho pun langsung mencari ruangan tersebut. Dengan hati-harti Suho melindungi tubuh Tao agar tidak tersenggol oleh namja-namja yang menurut berada di club malam itu.

"Siapa kalian ?."

Tanya namja kekar yang menjaga pintu ruang VVIP. Suho pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangan-nya dan menunjukkan kertas yang di tulis tangan oleh Kris. Namja kekar itu pun menyuruh Suho dan Tao menunggu. Tidak butuh waktu 3menit. Namja kekar itu menyuruh Suho dan Tao masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Tao, melihat Kris yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh-nya di kelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja dan namja sexy nan cantik sedang menatap meremehkan mereka berdua.

BUGHH...BUGHHH...BUGGG.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan Suho hyung."

Apa yang terjadi dengan Suho...bagaiman kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua .-.

**~TBC~**

Hallo...mian, lama banget Hiatus ya -,-v

Gara-gara Yesung udah wamil T^T

Semangat nulis ku jadi turun...

ga berharap sih banyak yang nunggu FF ku,

aku hanya mau nyicil dan nyelesai-in FF ku aja^^a

karena, banyak yang minta aku suruh lanjut FF ya...

ini chapte 6 udah lanjut, entah bagus/ga ._.

sebenar-nya mau langsung end, Cuma takut kepanjangan

jadi, di bagi jadi 2 biar yang baca ga mabok ._.v

yang udah mampir,baca and Review makasih^^


End file.
